How To Get By When We're All Telling Lies
by Sable Supernova
Summary: When apprehension and uncertainty cloud every interaction during the First Wizarding War, a certain group begin their First Year at Hogwarts. The friends they chose could decide their fate forever, and Lauren Potter knew this more than anyone. She's certain the key to her survival is keeping herself guarded. This isn't easy, when everyone's keeping secrets and telling little lies..
1. Step One: How To Tell A Half-Truth

**A/N: Welcome to my first fan fiction novel! I have the first 5 chapters written and ready to post, and a detailed plan of the rest of the story. I don't know yet if this story will indeed be one story or more, but it will go right up to that fateful Hallowe'en, and perhaps even beyond. There will be many character deaths, but they're all end of fifth year and onwards. It is largely canon, except for my OC, Lauren. But anyway, enough of my ranting, on to the story! The only thing I have to say is that while these opening chapters are in the third person, later chapters are written in specific POVs, with the first being Sirius Black.**

**I would absolutely love it if you could leave a little review, no matter what you think of the story. Anything you want t****o s****ay, please say it! Thank you all, you lovely people!**

**Warnings for child abuse, which is hinted at in this chapter, and mild violence (threats).**

* * *

Marissa Devine, held head high and stiff, walked with her youngest daughter into King's Cross Station. Lauren was pushing her heavy trolley, struggling to keep up with her mother's brisk walk, hair falling into her face.

"The platform is up those stairs. The muggles have signs. Anyway, you've been here before. I must get back to your sisters," she told the girl, by means of a goodbye.

"Okay," Lauren Potter told her mother.

Lauren had barely looked around before her mother had disappeared. She took a deep breath and began to search for the lift to take her onto the platform bridge. She knew her mother would be heading to Diagon Alley in search of her eldest daughters, Cordelia and Imogen Devine. It was quarter past ten and time was of the essence if they were to make the train. The older girls took after their mother, with their smooth wavy hair and haughtiness. Marissa would make sure the older girls had everything they needed, and gift them with money to spend on the sweets trolley on the train. Lauren wasn't worth her time or effort, not with what was to come.

The eleven year old girl pushed her trolley into the lift and began to take stock of her belongings. She knew she had everything, she'd packed a week ago. Her mother wouldn't be too shamed – she made sure everything Lauren had was new, at least, and decorative where it could be. She began to push her trolley along the bridge, newly placed tarmac clashing with the hand-hewn bricks and ironworks from yesteryear. She noticed a woman and a girl with a trolley ahead, waiting for the lift to Platforms 9 and 10, with the same red hair. The way they were looking around and checking the piece of paper the woman held tightly told Lauren they were muggles, and that the girl was probably a First Year, like her.

Lauren remembered what her mother had told her that morning, before they had left their house: "If you aren't in Slytherin, don't bother coming home at Christmas. Don't you dare take after your father. Don't talk to muggles. Make friends with your cousins, study hard and don't you dare break the rules!" she had screamed, before regaining her composure to address her older daughters. Lauren had shared a glance with her brother Simon and an inward sigh.

Lauren reached the lift at the same time as the mother and daughter, who held the lift for her so she could squeeze her own trolley into the remaining space. The wide green eyes of the daughter stared at Lauren and her trolley intently while the mother rummaged through their own trolley, checking the items off against the list in her hand with deep concern in her eyes. _Muggles,_ Lauren thought and couldn't help but stifle a giggle at the amazement and worry the pair exuded.

"Lily, I'm so sorry your dad had to work today, sweetheart. He really didn't want to miss this," the woman said, looking directly at her daughter.

"I know, mum, you said already. It's fine, honestly, he can come and pick me up at Christmas," the girl, presumably named Lily, replied. "Maybe you can convince Tuney to come too?"

"Maybe," the woman replied, looking away. "Your dad and I will be here." The woman smiled, then, and draped her arm protectively around her daughter's shoulders.

Lauren felt a pang of jealousy at that as the lift arrived on the platform. She let the mother and daughter exit first, and followed them to the barrier.

The pair stopped sharp and stared at the very real-looking bricks in front of them. Marissa Devine's words rang in her ears again, "Don't talk to muggles." Lauren sighed before stepping forward.

"Are you a First Year?" Lauren asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes," Lily, the red-head girl, smiled. "Are you?"

Her mother eyed Lauren curiously and Lauren smiled back.

"Yes, but I've done this bit before, with my older sisters," she admitted.

"You have?" Lily asked, her eyes bulging with relief.

"Yes," Lauren laughed a little. "It's easy, I promise. There's nothing to it. You just have to walk."

"Are you sure? It looks pretty solid," Lily replied, looking nervous.

"Why don't I go first so you can follow?" Lauren asked, to which the girl nodded gratefully. Lauren took a quick glance around her, anxious not to be seen by the wrong people talking to this pair, who were so obviously muggles it was frightening. Further down the Platform, grinning ear to ear, stood the eldest Black son, alone, with an eyebrow raised questioningly. She felt her cheeks burn slightly and looked away as quickly as possible. His family was just like hers. His mother knew hers. He was exactly the wrong sort of person.

"Thank you for your reassurance, and your offer of help," Lily's mother smiled. "I'm afraid we're rather new to all this. Should you not wait for your parents first?" she asked.

"Oh, no, it's okay, my mother is with my sisters. They had trouble getting everything they wanted at Diagon Alley." Lauren replied simply, editing the truth. "I'll see you on the other side," she said, and before any more questions could be asked, began to make her way through to Platform 9¾.

The sight of the Hogwarts Express, red, gleaming and billowing smoke was like a breath of fresh air. Welcoming and impressive, Lauren only now let herself begin to imagine what awaited her. She didn't wait for the redhead mother and daughter, she had already been seen by one person – she didn't have to make things worse for herself. Too many people had mothers like hers, and they all knew each other. Well, most of them were related.

She began to weave through the crowd, blending in as much as she could. She couldn't help but think that the sight of a lone child must have stuck out like a sore thumb amongst all the doting parents, but she did her best. She spotted a few familiar faces, but none she liked. Narcissa Black stood primed to perfection, blonde hair smoothed perfectly, demure with her parents and their idle chatter. She was about to begin her sixth year, being a year older than Lauren's sister Cordelia and a year younger than Imogen. Evan Rosier, Lauren's cousin, stood with Patrick Avery, his cousin on the other side, with their parents before they too began their First Year. Lauren allowed herself a moment of imagined bliss as she pictured the looks on their mothers' faces if they were to find out their sons had been placed anywhere but Slytherin.

Just as she realised she'd begun dawdling, she felt two hard taps on her left shoulder. She turned slowly, anxious as to who it might have been, to find the same raised eyebrow above grey eyes she'd seen moments before.

"Lauren Devine, I believe," Sirius Black said. She immediately decided she hated the sound of that name on his lips. It wasn't even her name, and hearing him say it, a Black, reminded her of everything she hated, and everyone that seemed to hate her. It reminded her of the history she had with him, the dinner parties she same him at once or twice a year, the Hallowe'en parties, and New Year's Eves. She didn't know him all that well, of course. Well enough to match the name to the face, but she couldn't remember ever having a real conversation with him. She knew, however, that she didn't want one. She didn't want any kind of reminder here, where she was supposed to start fresh.

"Not after today," Lauren replied, guarded, proud of herself for remembering he'd spoken. She had become so distracted with her own train of thought too easily. "But yes, that's me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, curious, not connecting it to the fact they both knew. That at Hogwarts, you are known by your birth name only. You are chosen as a young child for the school, there was no long application process, no 'chosen name' box on a form to fill in. Just the name that was chosen for you when you were drawn, kicking and screaming, into the world.

"I'm still Lauren," she replied. Then he got it.

"Lauren what, exactly?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together in query.

"You'll find out soon enough," she replied, and left it at that. She wasn't letting the cat out of the bag herself.

"So, who were you talking to?" he asked, realising she wouldn't say anything else and remembering the reason he'd come to talk.

"No one," Lauren replied, too quickly.

"She was definitely someone," he replied. "I even heard them talking about you when I passed them. They were wondering where you'd gone. Her mother said, 'There's something that seems odd about her'. Maybe it's your age."

Her age was odd, at eleven, she'd give him that. "A muggleborn, that's all. She was taking too long at the barrier, so I sped her up. No one did anything wrong," she replied, trying to dismiss the situation in a way he would expect.

"'Muggleborn'?" Sirius questioned. _Damn it._ She'd slipped up and used the correct term instead of the one he expected her to use. She couldn't even bring herself to think it, that word. She said nothing and hoped it would go away. She hoped he would go away. She looked straight into his eyes, holding his gaze, refusing to be caught out or back down.

He seemed to understand the challenge in her eyes. "You know, I'm sure I saw the two of you smile." He smiled at her like she was caught in his web.

"Then you were wrong," Lauren replied, her face set hard.

Sirius sighed with a slight smile on his face and glanced away from her.

"I think you've got the wrong brother," he told her. "I'm not going to say a word."

Lauren frowned at him, unsure at what he was trying to say, unsure if she should trust him. She pushed her trolley away from him and headed to the train, hoping he wouldn't follow her. She didn't have to decide about him right now. She boarded the train and found a quiet carriage, settling down, pulling her book from her bag as soon as she could. She was going to enjoy this freedom, and possibly even finish _To Kill a Mockingbird_ before they arrived.

She wasn't left wholly alone, that feat was not an easy one in an enclosed space packed full of teens and pre-teens. After the train departed, Lauren looked up at the carriage door to see Cordelia and Imogen, her perfect older sisters, staring at her like she was a rat caught in a trap. They opened the sliding door and stepped in, ignorant of the other people sat around Lauren. The younger students openly stared, but the older ones, knowing how malicious the pair could be, kept their eyes diverted.

"You didn't get lost, then?" Imogen asked. Lauren stayed silent.

"When mother told us she'd left you at the ticket booth, we were… worried… you wouldn't make it here," Cordelia added, a sickening smile on her face.

"You're about to bring unprecedented dishonour on our family," Imogen started. Lauren thought she was being over-dramatic, and kindly declined to mention that it was, in fact, their mother's fault Lauren had even been born. "But you can redeem yourself, if you try. It's in your blood, or at least, half of it. But this is your final warning. Your last chance. I'd rather see you dead than disgrace this family further."

Lauren tried to let the words wash over her head, knowing her sister's bark was often worse than her bite. She couldn't help but think this threat carried weight. There was something in those cold blue eyes that meant every word. As usual, Cordelia stood nodding at Imogen's words, lapping up the power like a puppy in awe of its master. A small part of Lauren felt sorry for her, trapped by her own blindness. The rest of her thought that Cordelia didn't deserve the pity.

They left then, and Lauren was more than glad at the peace and quiet. Lauren was hoping she wouldn't have to speak to anyone else for a while, so she could relax and restore before the revelries of the evening. She caught the eye of the girl sat opposite her, a small figure with short brown hair who was staring at Lauren with a sad smile.

"Who were they?" she asked, curiously.

"My sisters, Imogen and Cordelia Devine," Lauren replied, announcing their names with a sarcastic flair.

"Oh," her eyes widened, "My brother warned me about them. He's a Fourth Year. He told me they were plain nasty if you ever got on their bad side."

"Your brother was right," Lauren replied with a small smile, "I should know, I've been on their bad side since I was born."

"He said Imogen was the worst," the girl said.

"Definitely. I would warn everyone to stay right out of her way, especially." Lauren said, with a fake confidence that this girl seemed to buy as she smiled at Lauren.

"Are you a First Year? I'm Holly Nott," the girl said, by way of introduction.

"Lauren." She decided it was best not to give a surname.

"Do they want you to join Slytherin? Because you can't really choose that, can you? The hat chooses," Holly Nott replied, asking more questions than Lauren was comfortable with.

"They do. I don't know where I'll end up. Where I'm meant to be, I guess, " Lauren replied with a shrug.

"My brother is a Slytherin, and my family want me to be, too. I'm not sure where I'll end up, but at least Slytherin will keep me out of trouble," Holly replied, nervously. Lauren couldn't help but think the girl seemed more like a Hufflepuff.

"Trouble isn't always a bad thing, " Lauren said with a smile. "But you'll go where you belong. Everyone does."

"Thanks," Holly replied with a smile, as if Lauren had just imparted some great wisdom.

Lauren looked away from the girl then and back to her book. She didn't mean to be ignorant, she just wanted some time to herself. The girl sat awkwardly for a few moments, before picking up a copy of _Witch Weekly_ from the seat beside her and beginning to flick through.

By the time the train arrived at Hogwarts, Lauren's apprehension had worn off and excitement had taken its place. She climbed down onto the Platform at Hogsmeade station and smiled. Ducking and diving amongst the other students, she made her way to where a man was stood, besides what could only be a giant, shouting for First Years to follow them. Lauren had been told that the Groundskeeper and his assistant gathered the First Years to lead them to the dock on the lake, where they would board the boats and sail to the castle. Ogg was his name, Lauren thought she remembered, and his assistant was Hagrit, or something like that.

Like a herd of cattle, they followed the men down a shady path, smooth from decades of wear and tear, and found the boats that were waiting for them. Four students to each boat, Lauren headed to the nearest one, not thinking to check who was on the boat before her. She climbed on and sat down, before looking up at the two boys opposite her. Sirius Black was sat smiling at her, clearly excited, and next to him sat a boy with the messiest hair Lauren had ever seen and a pair of round spectacles resting on his nose. Lauren uneasily returned their smiles.

"Lauren, you again!" Sirius began, "Meet James Potter. James, this is Lauren. She apparently doesn't have a surname yet." Lauren rolled her eyes at Sirius before looking at James. _So, this is him,_ she thought, and her heart skipped a beat. She was suddenly grateful for the dim light which wouldn't reveal too much detail of her face.

"Nice to meet you," she said, and James smiled in return.

"She had a surname, Devine, but apparently that's not her birth name. Her family is really Pureblood, like mine, not yours, so I can't wait to hear the story, " Sirius told James, giving out too much information than Lauren was comfortable with. James grinned at Sirius, an easy smile.

"I love a good story," he replied, unaware or uncaring of Lauren's uneasiness. It was clear at least that the pair had hit it off right away. It made Lauren feel sick.

"It's not that great a story, and it's definitely all my parents' fault," Lauren said with a sad smile.

The conversation was interrupted when Lily, the red-haired girl from earlier, climbed in and sat next to Lauren, opposite James Potter. Lily looked up when she sat down.

"Oh, it's you again," she said to James in a deadpan tone, before looking at her other companions. She smiled when she saw Lauren, "Oh, it's you again! I didn't get a chance to thank you for helping me this morning, I'm Lily." She held out a hand for Lauren to shake.

"Lauren," she replied with a small smile and a quick handshake.

"So we all know each other, wonderful," Sirius said with a grin that James returned, Lauren and Lily gave small smiles, both too polite to ignore him outright.

Lauren looked at Sirius and the pair exchanged a look of knowledge and slight distrust. Neither would let their guard down around the other until they understood each other, that much was certain. James and Lily, on the other hand, sat with contented smiles and an air of naivety. Lauren felt a pang of jealousy when she looked at them, understanding they were both adored children, from loving homes. They were trusting and honest, it was clear. She tried to quell the feelings, but wasn't sure she managed all that well.

It was at that moment that Hogwarts came into view, beautiful and imposing as it always had been, lit as if by candlelight against the darkening, starry sky. The moon was almost full, giving the view an ethereal glow. Lily's gasp interrupted the silence that had fallen as she took in the size of the great castle before her, with its towers and turrets reaching up to meet the night. It carried an air of timelessness and history.

"I am definitely going to get lost," Lily announced. The others agreed with smiles and laughter.

"Yeah, you are," Sirius agreed, "But everyone does, even those of us who think we know it already."

* * *

**A/N: Nearly at Hogwarts, nearly! Thank you for reading! In the next chapter: A Sorting Hat song, the Gryffindor Tower and the Devine sisters being, well, less than divine...**


	2. Step Two: Don't Make Your Own Decisions

**Step Two: Don't Make Your Own Decisions**

**A/N: Welcome back! What did you think of the opening chapter? It must have made you want to read on! I won't say much, but if you make it to the end of the Chapter, please leave me a line or two! Thank you in advance!**

**Warning for mild violence.**

* * *

"Well, this is making me nervous," Holly Nott said. She'd walked over to stand beside Lauren while they waited in a spare classroom. Professor McGonogall waited with them, by the door, ready to lead them into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony once everyone had settled.

Lauren smiled at her before allowing her eyes to graze the room. Sirius and James were stood in a corner, talking and laughing together. Lily had begun to talk to a couple other girls, introducing herself near the middle of the room. In an opposite corner stood a group of boys, some of whom Lauren recognised: Evan Rosier, Patrick Mulciber, and a few others. _The Slytherins_, Lauren thought, even though they didn't know yet. One or two of them looked nervous but most were brimming with a confidence that they were about to get exactly what they want.

"I think I want to be in Slytherin. I mean, I want to be successful, and I want my parents to be proud of me. So, I think I belong there," Holly told Lauren, whose attention was piqued.

"I don't think I do," she replied, tucking her curls behind her ear. "I'm not like my sisters, and maybe I shouldn't be."

"You sound like a Gryffindor," Holly laughed. Lauren couldn't help but smile. "I think people make too much of a big deal about School Houses anyway. It doesn't mean you can't be friends, right?" Holly said with a smile.

Lauren had to hand it to her, she was right. "I like the sound of that," she said and beamed back.

Lauren found herself beginning to like Holly. Sure she was nervous and annoying, but she was also honest, and happy. It rubbed off.

"Everyone, quieten down," McGonogall called, reducing the room to silence. "Shirts tucked in, ties long and correct, socks pulled up. They are ready for us, so we'll enter in single file, behind me. When your name is called, walk up and sit on the stool at the centre of the stage. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, who will announce to the room which of the Hogwarts Houses you belong in. There are four Houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Now, line up."

The students jumped to comply with her instructions, arranging themselves into single file. Lauren was stood behind Holly towards the back of the group, with Sirius behind her. The line walked through into the Great Hall and onto the stage to the benches that were set up for them. The Great Hall was a sight, with floating candles and a starry sky above, portraits hung all around the room, smiling down on the students. All eyes were on the First Years. Most of the First Years were looking around the magical room, taking in the wonder of the setting. Lauren wasn't, she was looking straight ahead, at the stray curl sticking out a little on the back of Holly's head. She took a seat on the back row, careful not to draw attention to herself, before looking out over the four tables in front of her. Gryffindor was on her right, red and gold shining bright and bold. Ravenclaw next, with blue and bronze adorning them, reserved and collected. Hufflepuff's yellow and black were all over the third table, reminding Lauren of bees: hardworking and friendly. On the left were Slytherin, green and silver shining down over the students, regal and rich. Her eyes landed on the students she knew. Narcissa Black sat in the middle with her Seventh Year boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy, hand in hand, both poised and precise. Opposite from Narcissa was Imogen, looking down the table away from the stage. Cordelia was sat beside her, looking straight at the First Years with a dour, hard, unforgiving expression on her face. The pair had not been looking forward to today.

Dumbledore called the room to order before the Sorting Hat started its song:

_And so another year begins,_

_Another year has gone,_

_Another song this hat must sing,_

_So that we may go on._

_I'll welcome you to Hogwarts,_

_And hope you find a home,_

_And friends, love and support_

_Amongst the ancient stone._

_My job is very simple, still,_

_I do it every year,_

_I'll see with what your brain is filled_

_When I'm sat on your ears._

_And tell you where you'll find your place,_

_And know I'm never wrong._

_With four fine houses to embrace,_

_I know where you belong._

_There's Gryffindor, where bravery_

_And daring are held dear,_

_Or Hufflepuff whose loyalty_

_And kindness are most clear._

_Resourcefulness and cunning_

_Set Slytherin apart,_

_While Ravenclaws hold learning_

_And talent in their hearts._

_Remember that the friends you find,_

_Will lead you on your way,_

_There is a hidden bond that binds_

_Those placed together today._

_So step right up, you new recruits!_

_No need to be afraid!_

_For each, there is a House to suit,_

_Each great in their own way!_

The Great Hall erupted in cheer as the Sorting Hat finished its song, and it seemed like the whole room was brimming with pride for their school as well as their Houses, and Lauren couldn't help but smile and clap along with the rest. There was something about the lines towards the end, though, about the _'hidden bond that binds those placed together today,'_ that made Lauren a little uneasy. She tried to brush it off, rationalising it to herself. Of course there was a bond between those in the same house, as they shared the same core values. But what if it meant more than that?

"And now, with no further ado, let the Sorting begin!" McGonogall announced, from where she stood beside the Sorting Hat. The brief jubilation this caused soon died down in anticipation. "Alford, Amadeus," she called, and a skinny blonde boy in the second row stood to make his way over to the stool. It seemed as though he wanted these five seconds of fame to be over as quickly as possible.

"Ravenclaw!" the Hat announced after a moment of thought. The Ravenclaw table erupted as he made his way down to join them.

"Aubrey, Betram!" was soon next, a tall boy sent to Hufflepuff. He was shortly followed by Avery, Patrick, who may as well have circumnavigated the Hat altogether and walked straight down to Slytherin. Bexley, Daniel, was the first name to join Gryffindor, a tall boy with short dark hair. Next came Black, Sirius, and Lauren felt her neck tense slightly in curiosity and apprehension. Until she'd spoken to him today, she'd felt certain of the house he would end up in. The Hat seemed to take its time about the decision. Lauren felt a sharp intake of breath hit her lungs when "Gryffindor!" was called out.

Eight more students were called forward and sorted before another name Lauren recognised rang out. "Evans, Lily!" Lily walked to the centre of the stage rather confidently for a muggleborn. The Hat barely had time to think before "Gryffindor!" was shouted to the room. More names were called and Lestrange, Phyllida was sent to Slytherin, which was no surprise to Lauren. Lupin, Remus; McDonald, Mary; McKinnon, Marlene and McLeon, Evangeline were all sent to Gryffindor. Lauren couldn't help but wonder if the three girls would all bond over their Scottish heritage or if it would become a bone of bitterness between them. Mulciber, Aiden was sent to Slytherin without a moment's thought from the Sorting Hat. Next to the stool was "Nott, Holly!" which caught Lauren's attention. She wondered if the girl had settled on a desire to join Slytherin, or if she'd been correct when she'd surmised that Holly would be best placed in Hufflepuff.

"Slytherin!" rang loud and clear around the Hall, and Holly headed over quite happily with a smile on her face when she'd sat down. Lauren was beginning to wonder more and more about where she would belong. It seemed like a decision between her heart and her head, though she didn't know which organ wanted which House. There was a part of her that was becoming harder and harder to deny that still sought acceptance from her family. The crowd on the benches was getting smaller and smaller pushing it closer and closer to Lauren's turn.

Pettigrew, Peter, was sent to Gryffindor, a short but slightly plump boy with blonde hair and a grin adorning his face.

"Potter, James!" was called, and Lauren's heart began to race. This was it. She was next. She looked towards her sisters as James was chosen for Gryffindor and met the eyes of Imogen, who looked about ready to murder. Lauren averted her gaze, and before she knew it, her name was called.

"Potter, Lauren!" She stood and stared at the stool, and nothing but the stool, as she made her way over to it. She tried to keep her legs steady beneath her to hide her quickening breath. She didn't want to look at James' face, knowing she would find nothing but confusion there, as he'd just discovered her surname matched his. She sat and the Hat was placed carefully on her head, and she waited.

"Your's seem like a mind stuck between a rock and a hard place," Lauren heard the Sorting Hat say, though she couldn't be certain if she'd heard it with her ears or mind.

Declining to reply to the Hat, she looked around the room at the students before her. She caught her sisters' gazes, seeing only a hatred there that Lauren was ashamed of. It seemed like of the whole table, only Holly Nott was smiling at her. Looking over at Gryffindor, Lauren saw Lily Evans smiling straight at her, and Sirius Black, grinning with a cocked eyebrow, as if daring her to do it. She couldn't help but send a small smile back to them.

"I think you know where you belong," the Hat said, and Lauren was almost certain she could hear it smile. "Gryffindor!" it announced. Lauren climbed down of the stage, heart still racing, absolutely refusing to look back at the Slytherins, at her sisters. She took a seat next to Sirius, unable to keep the thought that the pair of them had somehow deflected their fates already.

The remaining names were called, but Lauren was hardly paying attention. Snape, Severus, and Rosier, Evans, were both sent to Slytherin. It ended when Young, Cassandra, was sent to Hufflepuff, and Dumbledore took centre-stage to say a few short words.

"Congratulations on being chosen for your respective Houses. Now, tuck in!" he announced, bright blue eyes glinting in the candlelight. As he did so, more food than the whole student body could manage appeared in front of them. The aroma that suddenly erupted from the food reminded everyone just how hungry they were, and it was spooned generously onto plates all around.

Chatter and laughter began to spread all around like it was infectious, and Lauren looked across the table she was sat at. She supposed this would be her new family. Well, so long as it was easier than the one she'd known so far, she reckoned she'd be alright.

"You surprised me," came Sirius' voice from her right hand side, calmer than he'd been all day. She turned to look him in the eye.

"So did you," she said.

He smiled at her, "I was always too good for Slytherin," he replied, as if the false bravado was supposed to offer some sort of explanation. She rolled her eyes at him, but he wasn't deterred. "How did you end up at this end of the room?"

"I decided I see enough of my sisters at home," she told him, and looked back at her food. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two as each of them was focused almost entirely on the other, but pretended that their food was far more interesting. In truth, they each found each other fascinating, but not yet worthy of trust.

During the meal, each new student seemed to think it was some sort of unwritten rule that they must introduce themselves to every other new student in their House before they'd finished eating. Remus Lupin seemed nice, and happy enough, but there was a sickly paleness to his skin that made Lauren wonder if the disease he seemed to have just recovered from was contagious or not. Peter Pettigrew seemed to have some wit, although his personality faded when around the other boys. Evangeline McLeod, slim blonde and pale, was a picky eater who seemed to say very little, whereas Mary McDonald was bubbly and brimming with energy, her dark red tight curls bobbing about above her freckled cheeks as she laughed. Marlene McKinnon was much more reserved and she seemed to think carefully about her words before she said anything. Lily was as full of questions as she'd been that morning, quelling her anxiety through knowledge. Daniel Bexley lacked the charisma of James or Sirius, but his easy smile exuded a warm and friendly nature. As Lauren formed these first impressions, she couldn't help but wonder what they all made of her. She noticed that James was the only one who didn't introduce himself to her, though she caught him looking at her a few times, as if trying to work out what it was she wasn't saying.

She wondered how much he knew about his family, and she came to the conclusion that he probably knew quite a lot. The Potter family, certainly the Potter wizarding family, were not a large family. Up until now, James had probably been told he was the only Potter child and believed it. Lauren knew this much at least, that it wasn't her place to tell him the truth. Actually, Lauren thought he should have been told years ago, but that wasn't her decision. Of course, the tension between them and stolen looks did not go unnoticed, and the innocent bystanders of this strange exchange didn't know it was a subject to avoid.

"So, why do you two have the same name? Are you related?" Mary McDonald asked, and the others looked eagerly to hear the answer. Lauren looked down at her food, refusing to say, although she could feel James' brown eyes boring into her.

"I don't know," James said, with an emotionless firmness that was directed right at her. Lauren looked up, straight at Mary, with a smile.

"Something like that," she said, hoping her evasiveness would quell any further questions.

"Are you related to everyone called McDonald?" Sirius interrupted, as if he was defending her. Lauren couldn't work out why he would, but she knew she would be eternally grateful.

"Well, no," she admitted, her face dropping as she looked back to her slice of roast beef, and silence fell amongst the small group. Lauren couldn't help but look to Sirius in confusion. He had to be as clueless as the rest of them, and curious for answers, but still he'd taken her side and built a damn to hold back the questions. He didn't look back at her, which didn't help quieten her concern about him.

"To the new students in the room tonight, I would like to extend a warm welcome. To our older students, welcome back!" Dumbledore began his welcoming speech once the last knife and fork had been put down. "I would like to introduce everyone to this year's new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Gloria Boothby. I hope you will all join me in wishing her all the best in her first year of teaching." A round of applause circled the room as a fairly young woman with an embarrassed smile stood to be introduced. She didn't seem like much but Lauren decided to reserve judgement. Divination will be starting afresh this year, as an elective to all third and fourth years, with Professor Cassandra Augury. I would like you all to join me in welcoming her to the teaching staff also, " he said, and another rooms of applause sounded. "Remembering that the Forbidden Forest and the Restricted Section are completely out of bounds without a permissory note signed by myself or your Head of House; I would like to add that the area that is within 30 feet of the newly planted Whomping Willow, on the Grounds near to the Gamekeeper's Hut, is also sticky forbidden. Mr Filch, our caretaker, would like to remind all students that the list of items forbidden on Hogwarts' grounds can be found on his office door, and I encourage you all to read it. Now after the excitement of the day, I would just like to finish by reminding that although classes don't start until Monday 6th September for those in Fourth Year or below, our older students return tomorrow, so please be mindful when around classrooms. Now if my fellow staff have no further announcements, I would like to bid you all goodnight. First Years, if you gather with your House Prefects they will lead the way to your dormitories."

As he finished his speech, the student body let out cheers and applause, excitement briefly breaking through the groginess left by a long day and good food. The Perfects were the first to stand and begin calling for the First Years, but the rest of the student body was soon leaving the Great Hall, heading back to their dormitories as soon as they could. Most of the Slytherins left at the main entrance to the Great Hall, being the closest to the stairs down to the dungeons, but looking around the room, suspicion rested in Lauren's mind when she saw her sisters, Imogen and Cordelia, left with Narcissa Black and Dorea Fawley through a side entrance. The Gryffindor Sixth Year Perfects stood in front of the gathered group of First Years, grinning from ear to ear at their new privilege of power over the young group. The girl had perfect pigtails and the whitest teeth, while the boy had freckles on his podgy cheeks and tiny blonde curls.

"Good evening everyone, I'm Charlie Doyle and this is Prudence Boardman. We'd like to start by saying, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and congratulations on being chosen for Gryffindor, the home of the brave and the daring!" He began, and Lauren felt her eyes roll. "Now, if you'd all like to follow me, we'll be leaving the Great Hall by the East door and heading towards the stairs."

Charlie began to walk and the First Years begrudgingly did as they were bid. Prudence followed behind, making sure no one was left behind at an unsuspecting corner.

"I wonder how long he's been practising his speech," Lauren said under her breath to her closest peers. Sirius and James laughed a little, but Charlie didn't seem to notice, intent as he was on his walking tour.

"... And we have the best of the four dormitories, located on the Seventh Floor in the Gryffindor Tower. You'll soon notice the views are phenomenal and..."

The rest of his words had drowned out to background hum for Lauren as her eyes rated on the stairs they were heading for. Right in front of her, half way up the flight, the four Slytherin girls who'd chosen an odd way out of the Great Hall adjusted their position so that they were completely blocking the stairs to the Gryffindors, their faces set hard as stone. Lauren's heartbeat raced against her bones but she refused to break step as she continued to travel with the herd.

"Who are they?" A girl, Lauren thought it was Mary McDonald, ask pertinently.

"Excuse me, you are interfering with my ability to perform my duties!" Charles Doyle protested when he finally spotted them. He was on the steep directly below them, and his cheeks were turning red. Imogen just looked amused, as if a stupid animal just did a trick. "Please move aside," he asked.

Imogen snorted, interrupting her air of perfection for just long enough to let her derision be known, before forcing her way past him, knocking his shoulder, as the remaining three blocked the path. Imogen made a beeline for Lauren with a sick smile on her face, and if no one had noticed the familial connection before, they saw it now when two pairs of identical deep blue eyes stared back at each other. Lauren's hair might have been much thicker and messier than Imogen's, but the colouring was the same.

"I hope you know how much of a disgrace you are to the concept of family," Imogen began, spitting venom. "You and your brother, both."

Lauren thought back to her brother at home, Simon, who was two years older than Lauren and born a Squib, which shamed the Devines. She also thought of the brother she had on her father's side, who didn't yet know she was his sister.

"Really, which one?" Lauren replied, taunting, but Imogen ignored the bait. As scared as Lauren might have felt, confrontations with Imogen were nothing new.

"You've been a disappointment since before you were born," Imogen retorted. Lauren knew she should hold her tongue, that she shouldn't goad her sister, but she knew that Imogen couldn't do her worst here, surrounded by people. So she didn't stop herself.

"Oh... thanks!" she said, and Imogen snapped. She immediately reached out to bring her hand across Lauren's face but Lauren ducked, narrowly missing the long nails that would have opened wounds. The Prefects immediately stepped in, pulling Imogen back before she could lunge again.

Imogen quickly regained her posture, straightening out her hair and shirt and wiping all traces of emotion from her face, before she walked off towards her dorm as if nothing happened, the other girls following at her heels while the Gryffindor entourage watched them leave.

"I would like to reassure you all," Charlie Doyle began, his cheeks pink and breath quick, "that what you just witnessed is a very rare occurrence here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and that the four members of Slytherin House involved will be severely punished for their actions today."

Lauren couldn't help but laugh at his words, knowing full well that Imogen and Cordelia would go out of their way to make sure that things like that were not at all a rare occurrence for Lauren, and that whatever they classed as a severe punishment would barely cause them to bat an eyelid. They'd seen worse and they'd done worse.

Charlie resumed his speech as he'd planned, though his voice was less confident than it was, and the First Years followed him with less enthusiasm. When they reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, and he'd announced the password as 'Vermillious', which was apparently a spell they would learn that year in Defence Against the Dark Arts, the First Years stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room for the first time.

Lauren had to admit, she was impressed. The red and gold that adorned everything wasn't garish or obnoxious, but oddly comforting with its warmth. The fire was burning bright, blending into the colour scheme perfectly. The girls' dormitories were up a staircase in what would have been the far left corner if the room wasn't more or less round, and was separated from the boys' dormitories in the far right corner by a large notice board, which Charlie was telling them all about now. He soon let them to explore by themselves and find their bedrooms, and Lauren was grateful. She wanted nothing more than to curl up between warm sheets and wait for the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Something tells me she isn't going to get that rest right now. Not sure what it is, maybe it's the fact I've written the next chapter... So, what do you think of the Gryffindors? And Holly Nott? What do you think of Lauren? Please drop me a line and let me know what you thought! In the next chapter: James Potter and the Gryffindor girl's dormitory...**


	3. Step Three: How to Form An Allegiance

**A/N: Hello again! Nice to see you, you should stop by more often! As always, if you like it, read and review, darlings!**

* * *

Lauren did not get what she wanted. She should have known, really, that too many questions had been asked today and not enough of them answered. She began to make her way over to the stairs to the girls' dormitories as soon as she could when she heard "Lauren," called loud and clear from behind her. With a deep breath she stopped, and turned to face whoever it was that wanted her attention. She was far from surprised to see James Potter's hazel eyes fixed on her. She said nothing as he eyed her with scrutiny.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That's a big question," she stated. She didn't want to begin to answer it, either. He sighed and set his face hard before he began to speak.

"Let me explain it to you. My grandfather was the only magical Potter child of his generation. He had one son, my father. That made me the only magical Potter child in this country. So, who are you?"

Lauren thought about telling him she was a muggleborn, but she knew that wouldn't wash. Not only would she very quickly be found out through her lack of knowledge of muggle-y things, she also remembered that Sirius had told him earlier that day that she was a Pureblood. And she was. The hardness in his voice also made it clear that he wanted answers.

She signed and her face softened. "It should really be your father who answers that question," she stated. Her eyes were imploring him to stop asking her, but he didn't seem to want to see that. Lauren could sense there were eyes on them. They'd been here for a few hours and already the Potters were making a name for themselves. She could see Sirius behind James, pretending not to listen. She hoped he didn't want to be an actor.

"I'm not asking my father. I'm asking you."

"Well, if you're asking me, I'd tell you it doesn't matter who I am. It's just a name, and not one that's ever meant anything to me. I've barely seen my dad twice since I turned five. As far as I care, he doesn't exist. So it doesn't matter," she explained, hoping some part of him heard her honesty. She also hoped that when he found out, he wouldn't hate her. She didn't need anyone else to blame her for things outside of her control.

"If it doesn't matter, why haven't I been told?" he asked, with perfect logical clarity. The hardness in his tone had all but gone.

"I can't answer that," she replied. "You know that." The look of determination in James' eye was so fierce, Lauren wondered if her refusal to say anything was making things worse for herself. The nagging voice in the back of her mind told her that he should have been told by now anyway. That she shouldn't even be in this situation. Lauren sighed in defeat. "Okay. Fine. You win. Just... Don't shoot the messenger,"she asked. She lead him over to a window seat that offered more privacy than the middle of the common room floor. She sat, and he sat next to her, both looking into the room and resolutely not at each other. She placed her hands between her knees, awkwardly trying to shrink into herself before she spoke. James folded his arms in front of him as she sighed.

"Eleven years ago, my mum, Marissa Devine, and my dad, Charlus Potter," she saw James since, but carried on regardless, "Had a short... thing, that both have spent the rest of their lives regretting. They tried to hide it and forget it ever happened, but I've been the living proof ever since." Lauren was surprised at the bitterness in her own voice as she paused. "And that's it. That's the whole story. There were no horrible custody battles, no long goodbyes, no promises to see me on Saturdays were broken. The birthday cards even stopped when I turned six," Lauren explained, as if her father's absence in her life made things better. Lauren hoped that it would, for James. It meant that their father had chosen him.

"Does my mum know, too?" He asked her, his voice breaking over the word 'mum'.

"I... I'm not sure. I always thought she did. They were all doing what they could to pretend it never happened. Until today, that is." Lauren admitted, feeling sorry for this boy she didn't know. She looked at him and noticed then how messy his hair was, how it stuck up at funny angles. _Just like mine,_ she thought.

"They? Who are 'they'?" He asked, bitter.

"My parents, my step dad, my sisters. Everyone who has something to lose," Lauren said, and as she did so she couldn't help but think about them. She wondered how much they had lost, really. A part of her hoped it wasn't much, that all would be forgiven. The rest of her hoped they lost everything. The pair of them sat in silence for a while, trying to understand this new found kinship.

"I need to go and send an owl," James said, and disappeared before Lauren could say anything more. She sighed, wondering what James would say to his dad. Their dad. And what Mr Potter would say back. She remembered his face, vaguely. His hazel eyes that could never hold her gaze for long and his sad, pitiful smile. She wondered how different James' memories of him were.

It wasn't long before the empty seat beside her was filled again, Lauren looked up to see the same half smile and raised eyebrow that seemed to have followed her around that day.

"I was right," he began, "That's quite a story."

"You shouldn't have been listening," she said, although the conviction she wanted to convey came across as lethargy. Sirius Black just grinned, and Lauren began to feel sick

"Let's see if I got this right. They were both married, your parents, but they spend time together in secret and you pop out. So your family hate you for bringing shame on the family, and then you rebel against that and get yourself into Gryffindor. I think I can follow that," he said.

Lauren smiled slightly at him. He seemed to think it was so simple. "Hardly. There's a lot more to the story. Maybe one day they'll write a book," she said.

"More?" Sirius asked, and his eyes lit up like he was hungry.

"A Squibb brother, my fascination with muggle technology and the fact they all think non-Purebloods are less than human," Lauren told him, refraining from details.

"Wow. Your brother's kept quiet. I'm surprised I haven't heard about that before," he said.

"Well of course you haven't. Two children bringing shame on the family? They can't have that," Lauren retorted. Most of the circles her family liked to rotate in had no idea he even existed. In fact, with hindsight, Lauren realised she shouldn't have told Sirius. "Which means we now have a secret. You can't tell anyone. You know that, right?"

"Then, why did you tell me?" Sirius countered, his glorious smile lighting up his face.

"Because I'm sick of not telling," Lauren countered, still wary.

"Well, your secret is safe with me," Sirius replied.

"Now it's your turn," Lauren said, curious, a small smile playing on her own lips.

"My turn for what?" he asked.

"What's your story? Why are you here?"

" I don't know," he replied, his smile suddenly gone. "I don't fit in with them. I never have. I don't believe what they say, I don't share their beliefs. We live in London, surrounded by muggles. I used to watch them when my mother sent me to my room. When you watch them, you realise they're just like us, really. Human," he told her.

"Yeah, I get that," she said, and she really did understand. She'd felt the same. She didn't entirely trust him, but they were both here, weren't they? She would keep her eye on him, she decided. She'd see how things played out.

"I want to go and see my new bed, anyway. And probably sleep in it. Bye, Lauren," he said, and with an easy smile, he was gone.

Lauren decided she would do the same, and began to head up to her new dormitory. Maybe she could finally get the rest she desperately needed.

The first door she came across had a bronze plaque fastened to it, with 'First Years' scrawled in an elegant script. She pushed it open warily, knowing home was on the other side. Greeting her were five ornate four poster beds along a curved wall, dark oak wardrobes and drawers and four girls strewn around the room, animated as they unpacked their belongings. They were chatting happily, and smiled at her as she entered. Lauren saw her trunk sat at the foot of the last bed, waiting patiently for her. She began to make her way over, watching the girls as she passed.

Evangeline McLeod was by the first bed, unpacking her clothes and folding them neatly into a drawer by her bed. She fixed Lauren with a questioning stare as she passed, not saying a word. Lauren tried to smile back, politely. Mary McDonald stood next to her bed, second in the room.

"Hello," Mary called to Lauren with a grin while she pulled out a poster of the Montrose Magpies, a popular Quidditch Team, out of her trunk and began to stick it to her wall.

"Hi Mary," Lauren smiled. "Good choice." She nodded towards the poster.

"Are you a Magpie fan, too?" She asked in excitement. Lauren stopped walking in front of the next bed, Marlene McKinnon's, where she was sat cross legged combing out her long dark hair. She smiled a little at Lauren and Lauren smiled back, before turning to look at Mary.

"Did you see them play in the Final a couple weeks ago? I can't believe we won after that move Sarah Speakman pulled!" Mary asked, excited. Lauren couldn't help but smile at the grin on Mary's face.

"Of course I was there. 290 to 280 and a fantastic finale," she added. The Magpies had played Puddlemere United and Sarah Speakman, Puddlemere's Beater, had attempted to fatally injure the Magpie Seeker by aiming a bludger right at his head as hard as she could at close range. Speakman was now serving a six month Quidditch ban and participating in Ministry of Magic led anger management classes. Of course, this made the Montrose Magpies the favourite Quidditch team of the season. Looking around the room, the expressions on the other girls' faces was comical, immediately identifying the muggleborns. Marlene McKinnon was politely smiling along while Evangeline and Lily looked on in confusion.

"The Montrose Magpies are a professional Quidditch team, based just North of Dundee," Lauren began an explanation. "Quidditch is the most popular sport in the wizarding world. Each of the Hogwarts Houses has a Quidditch Team, so you'll be able to see it for yourself soon enough."

The pair still looked confused, but less so, and Lauren knew that was the best they would get until they saw a match for themselves.

"There's so much to get used to," Lily sighed with a smile. "I haven't even got my head around the money.

"The money's easy!" Mary countered, "There's Knut's, sickles and galleons. One galleon is worth 17 sickles, and one sickle is worth 29 knuts."

Mary smiled as if she'd just been helpful, but Evangeline and Lily looked as confused as ever.

"In muggle money, one galleon is worth about five pounds, and one knut is with about a penny. Which makes sickles worth 29 pence," Mary continued, and the muggleborns faces began to show signs of recognition.

"How do you know that?" Marlene McKinnon asked, her dark eyes fixed on Mary and her voice harsh.

"Mum's a muggle, dad's a wizard," Mary replied with a shrug and a smile as if she hadn't caught Marlene's tone.

"Oh, how lucky," Marlene replied, and Lauren wondered if she'd imagined the sarcasm as she made her way to her own bed.

"I'm not sure I'll ever fit in here," Lily admitted with another sigh. "It's all so new and strange."

"Of course you will," Lauren replied as she slumped in her own bed. _Her own bed._ "But if you need any help, just ask. I've lived in this world all my life." She couldn't help but smile. She had a new home, a new life, and some of the girls were even nice. She wasn't sure about Evangeline or Marlene, but Mary and Lily she great so far. "Although," Lauren couldn't help but ask, "What's it like to have a telephone?"

Evangeline and Lily fumbled over responses as Lauren opened her trunk and began to rifle through. They'd never really thought about it before. Lauren pulled out the only thing she wanted to unpack that night, a photograph taken on a muggle camera of her and her older brother, Simon, both smiling at the camera and seemingly happy, with matching smiles. She placed it on her bedside table and then pulled out some parchment and a quill and one conversation had died down, began to write.

_Dear Simon,_

_Guess who's a Gryffindor? No it's not Avery, or Mulciber. It's me! I'm not sure how it happened to be honest, but it did, and it's quite exciting. And weird, I guess. I don't have much to say yet, it's only the first night, but I wanted to let you know as soon as I could. I really got she doesn't, but I'm sorry if mother takes it out on you. I hope she isn't too hard. I mean, it isn't my fault, let alone yours._

_Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor, too. Yeah, I know, a Black in Gryffindor. I guess I'll see how that plays out. I met James Potter, too. He didn't know, but he does now. I'm quite hoping he doesn't hate me._

_I'm starting to get to know the girls in my dorm now, too. Mary McDonald is a half blood Magpies fan and Lily Evans is a heart on her sleeve muggleborn with too many questions. They both seem nice. I'm not sure about Marlene McKinnon or Evangeline MacLeod yet._

_Anyway, I promise to write soon!_

_Lauren xx_

Lauren put down her quill, happy with the letter and ran to her owl, sat in its cage on top of her dresser, and opened the cage.

"Morning, Terry," she smiled, letting the short-eared owl out of his cage. His name was a mock-up of Lauren's middle name, Teresa, and he cooed at her while she fumbled through her trunk for a treat for him. She gave one to him while she attached the letter to his leg and went to open the window, hoping he would be back soon.

With her final task of the evening done, she pulled out her pyjamas and got changed quickly, ready for sleep.

* * *

**A/N: That was a nice letter, wasn't it? Short and sweet. Yeah, that's what Lauren thinks. Let me know what you think! In the next chapter: Sirius' point of view! Whaaaat? Haha, yeah. Also coming up, the boys' dormitory and Quidditch talk...**


	4. Step Four: How To Get Comfortable

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter Four! Wow, that happened quickly! I would just like to thank you all so much for reading. I really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Any and all reviews are welcome, and I love every single one! See you at the end!**

**Sirius' POV**

**Warning for child abuse, which is hinted at in this chapter, but there are no details.**

* * *

Sat on my bed in the Gryffindor First Year Dormitory, I couldn't help but wonder if heaven looked anything like this. It was homely, and warm. There was an ornate quality to the scenery that didn't seem cold or overbearing like the decorations at home. The red and gold everywhere shone like a fire in an old-time hearth. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were beginning to unpack, but myself, James Potter and Daniel Bexley couldn't be bothered.

James had pulled a piece of parchment and a quill from his trunk and was scribbling furiously. I had to admit, I felt a bit sorry for him. I mean, what a shocker? I couldn't believe his dad hadn't told him. It even made me feel a little guilty for enjoying it so much, but it _was_ so much better than a play on the wireless. I mean, I just stood there and watched it happen right in front of me!

Thinking about James made me think about Lauren, and I didn't want to do that. I knew the girl, in a very vague sort of way, and I really didn't know what to make of her. I thought back to a couple years ago, her parents, or what I assumed were her parents, were throwing a New Years' Eve party, and there was this girl, in a pretty blue dress and her usually wild hair pulled back into a smart bun, running around the place, laughing, unable to stay still. That hadn't even been two years ago, and she'd seemed so different. But then I thought about it some more, and remembered something. I hadn't understood it at the time, but she'd tripped near the buffet table and caught herself on the cloth, pulling a few champagne flutes to the ground with her. I'd laughed, as a lot of the kids did. I mean, she wasn't hurt. But her face, just for a moment, showed nothing but downright fear. 'I'll pay for that later," she'd said, so quietly I didn't think I was supposed to hear. But then she smiled, brushed it off, and was full of life again. The French have a name for it, don't they? Joie de vivre, or something. I don't know, whatever it is, she embodied it back then.

The girl I'd met today? That wasn't the same person. She'd been constantly on edge, and only came into her own when her sisters attacked on the stairs. Her eyes were always watching, always alert. She'd barely even smiled when everyone around her was laughing at the dinner table. It was obvious she didn't trust me, but why should she? She didn't trust my family, and she didn't know yet that I wasn't like then. Mind you, I didn't trust her. Just because your family are horrible doesn't mean you don't love them. It doesn't mean a second chance offered wouldn't turn the tables completely. I know one thing though, I was glad I had a younger brother. Older siblings who were against you looked like a kick in the teeth.

My train of thought was interrupted when a draft from the open window let a chill into the room. James was letting his owl off with his letter to his Dad, a long-eared monstrosity with angry eyes. I'll stick with old Barny, over here, thanks. James looked back to the room and sighed, running his hand through his hair, before grinning.

"So, how was today?" he asked, and we all smiled.

"Not the worst," I grinned back, remembering where I was. _Gryffindor._

"Definitely a good day," Peter replied, his blue eyes shining.

"I'll agree with that," Remus added, looking up from his newly stuffed sock drawer.

"Good people, good food, no complaints here," Daniel chimed in from where he was sprawled across his bed next to mine. He had the bed closest to the door while I had the second. James walked across the room to sit in his bed next to mine, with Remus on his other side and Peter furthest from the door. "Well, I say good people," Daniel continued, "Not sure I like those girls that cornered the Lauren girl."

There was a general mumbling of agreement amongst the others.

"Two of them were her sisters, Imogen and Cordelia, I think their names are. Narcissa Black was there as well, but I'm not sure who the fourth one was," I said, filling them in.

"Black? You're related to one of them?" Peter added with a lip upturned in disgust. I had to hold back my anger at that, but my tone was still probably dark.

"Not through choice."

"Sorry, didn't mean anything," he replied with the decency to look ashamed. I should hope not.

"Gotta be rough having sisters like that," Daniel Bexley commented, looking as though he felt sorry for her.

"Probably. Most people have the good sense to dislike them," I added with a smile.

"They didn't look like they were going to leave her alone," Remus added, with a slight shrug. I had to admit, he had a point.

"Well, we're all Gryffindors, right?" James began, piping in to this discussion about his long lost sister for the first time. "That makes us basically family. They might back off a little if they find themselves faced with ten instead of one." James grinned and his hazel eyes glistened.

I had to smile back. That impressed me, okay. He was actually offering to stick up for her. Filling his role as big brother already. Aw. Wait, was he a big brother? Hmm. I'd have to find out.

Mission Number One at Hogwarts HQ: Find out the birthdays of Lauren and James Potter.

No, scratch that, brain. I'm at school now, I'm too old for that! Oh, who am I kidding.

"She's probably dealt with her own sisters before loads of times, I'm sure she'll be fine," I said. I wasn't sure why. I know a part of me was thinking about how I would feel, if it was me they were talking about. I can stick up for myself, thank you very much. The other part of me thought it was best to stay away from her for now. Keep an eye out from a distance. Yeah, okay, I said it because I was thinking about me. But I am awesome to think about.

"No harm in keeping an eye out," Remus countered, and I had to concede. It www basically what I was planning on doing anyway.

"So, the classes sound interesting," Peter said with a smile after a suitable pause in the conversation. Before I knew it, everyone was fighting over each other in their excitement for school. Before the end of the night, I decided I could honestly say that these guys were alright. I was pretty certain I was going to like it here.

The next morning, the sun came streaming through the gaps in the curtains far too early. Or maybe we'd stayed up far too late. I'm not sure, but either way, I was tired. I remembered last night with a smile. I would try to find out Lauren and James' birthdays, and I would observe Lauren but stay away. Then I forgot all about it as my stomach rumbled and reminded me it was breakfast time. The five of us dragged ourselves reluctantly out of bed and made our way down to the Great Hall for 8o'clock. We were only an hour late for the start of breakfast, and it was being served until 9, so I thought we'd managed rather well.

Walking into the Great Hall, chatting away, I saw the girls of our year sat in the middle of the Gryffindor Table, but something was strange. Lauren, Lily Evans and Mary McDonald were sat at one side, chatting together and laughing, while a few seats down, Evangeline and Marlene sat together, politely talking. It was the gap that was confusing me. They'd only just met, and there was space between them already. Girls are crazy. But then I smiled. With Lauren and Marlene on the far side, with the seats between them, there were exactly five seats on the two sides between the girls. I began to make my way around the table, with Remus and Peter following me. James sat opposite Lauren in the seat next to Evangeline. Was it just me, or was that the furthest away from his sister he could sit? Hmm. I, of course, plonked myself right next to Lauren and her icy blue eyes fixed me with a stare. As Peter sat next to me, I remembered my resolve to watch her from a distance. Oops.

"Good morning, Miss Potter," I grinned. She rolled her eyes. Well, it was an improvement on yesterday's death glares at least.

"Black," she said. Why must she taunt me with memories of my family this early in the morning?

"It's too early for a reminder," I told her, exaggerating my distaste.

"You started it," she countered with a shrug. Touché.

"So, what do you girls have planned for today?" I asked myself with a smile as I helped myself to bacon and eggs. I love breakfast. Lauren ignored me as she ate her toast. How can anyone get through until lunch time on just toast?

"We're going down to the Quidditch Pitch, we're going to explain the rules to Lily," Mary explained with an excited smile, I grinned and was about to speak when James beat me to it.

"You like Quidditch?" he blurted out, both shocked and excited.

"Oh yeah," Mary replied, grinning back, "Me and Lauren both support the Montrose Magpies."

I snorted. "Please, the Holyhead Harpies are much more fun to watch," I said with a knowing smile and James grinned back. All female Quidditch team... Yep. We might have been too young to find them attractive but we were old enough to know it would annoy them.

"You support the Harpies?" Lauren asked with a tone of derision.

"No, actually, I merely appreciate them," I clarified. "I actually support Puddlemere United."

Lauren laughed, and it was a nice laugh, I had to admit. "And how far are you going to get without Speakman this season?"

"Further than you guys," I replied, with a winning smile.

"None of you will have anything on the Ballycastle Bats," James smiled, brimming with confidence.

"You just wait and see," I countered.

"I am totally lost," Daniel announced, smiling. Ah, yes, I'd forgotten. Muggleborn.

"Don't worry, you'll love it," Mary said with a grin. I liked her. She had too many freckles, but she wasn't afraid to join in.

"I think he can decide for himself, Mary," Lily pragmatically responded, with a smile. Mary smiled back.

"Maybe, but either way, he needs a team. And so do you," she smiled.

"Do I?"

"Oh, yes. Mary makes a very good point. And I think we should settle this, for now at least, the traditional way. By location." Lauren countered. We all agreed this seemed the better way, like there were other options for people who knew nothing of the sport. "So, where are you from?

"Exmouth?" Lily said like it was a question. The four of us who seemed to like Quidditch inwardly groaned. I noticed at this point that Marlene and Evangeline weren't joining in. I looked over to them briefly to find them completely ignorant of the conversation. They must be on another planet.

"Oh, that's harsh," Lauren said with a grimace. I has to admit, it was.

"Chudley Cannons, Lily. The won the League five years running, and a World Cup in '66, but since '67 they've been on a down turn. Placed third to last this year and it isn't looking good for '72," James explained, and I had to hand it to him, he knew his Quidditch.

"They currently don't even have a full team. Their star Beater, their only hope, just left to join the Appleby Arrows. They're struggling to find a replacement," Lauren added. Wow. So did she.

Lily looked a little dejected, but smiled a little. "Well, someone has to stand up for the underdogs."

"Now, Danny, your turn," James moved it along with a smile. Breakfast was almost done. Lauren was nursing a coffee (wasn't she too young for caffeine?) and James and I were still finishing, but everyone else's plates were clean. Before Daniel could answer, Evangeline and Marlene stood to leave.

"See you at lunch," Marlene said to the three girls left at the table, with a small smile. They all responded with politeness and decorum, and it was weird. They hadn't hit it off, then.

"Danny?" I prompted.

"You won't have heard of the place, Stonehaven in Scotland," he replied with a smile.

"Nope," I said.

"No idea," James added.

"Montrose Magpies," Lauren said with a knowing smile.

"You know it?" Danny asked, surprised.

"Yeah, a bit. I live on Broomhill Road," she responded. She did live in Scotland, I knew that much.

"Round the corner!" he laughed. "Malcolm's Mount." The rest of us were completely lost. Literally, given they were talking geography. We all seemed to agree to let them talk. It was nice they were bonding over something. "Whereabouts on Broomhill?"

Lauren's smile faltered. "Er, near the garden centre," she said, which sounded evasive.

"What, on the west of the A road?" Daniel asked, and Lauren nodded. "There aren't any houses on that side of Broomhill." Danny looked confused now. I didn't blame him. I'd worked it out already. It's not like my house would exist to him either.

"There's, er, one. You just can't see it," Lauren replied. Her smile had gone now, Quidditch long forgotten.

"What do you mean, he can't see it?" Mary asked with a curious smile.

"My mother likes to keep unwelcome visitors out," Lauren explained with a shrug, though her tone was hard, harder than she probably realised.

"Are we going to the Quidditch Pitch or not?" I asked with a grin, and everyone seemed grateful for the change in topic as they busied about getting up to go. Lauren looked at me with confusion in her eyes as I stood and I avoided her eye. Truth is, I couldn't answer the question there. I don't know why I kept doing that, interrupting when conversation turned towards things Lauren didn't want to talk about. I couldn't help myself. She should come round to telling them in her own time, not when she's put on the spot. I guess I was glad they hadn't started to guess at my secrets yet. Merlin knew I had a few.

We all began to make or way down to the Quidditch Pitch, falling into a comfortable rhythm. Lauren and Lily walked side by side at the back of the group, giggling together. In front of them I walked comfortably enough with Remus and in front of us, Peter and Mary walked, laughing together loudly. James and Daniel led the group, and something told me they were as far away from Lauren as they could be on purpose. Idiots. What? It's not life she could help it. It's not like I could, either.

"So, Remus, how much do you know about Quidditch?" Lauren called out and Remus and I looked around to see her smile.

"Not a huge amount, to be honest. I've read Quidditch Through The Ages, but then, who hasn't? I went to one match as a kid," he answered.

"Not the worst answer in the world," Lauren replied.

"There's a book?" Lily asked, her interest apparently piqued.

"Yeah, it's quite good, you can borrow my copy, if you'd like," he responded, slowing so he was walking beside the girls. Remus and Lily carried on talking about the book, smiling. There was so much smiling today. Lauren must have felt left out because she sped up slightly to walk almost next to me.

I said nothing as I let myself fall into step beside her.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she asked, not looking at me.

"Doing what?" J asked, as innocently as I could.

"Diverting attention."

I sighed. She'd noticed. Of course she'd noticed. I knew that. But she'd asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Well, stop it. I don't need you," she replied, and that perturbed me.

"What if I don't?"

She said nothing. I don't know what that meant. I then remembered my mission for the day.

"When's your birthday?" I asked her, kind of blurting it out.

"Why?" she asked.

"Are you going to question my every move now? Because that could get annoying," I replied and she sighed.

"17th May," she said.

"That makes me six months and two days older than you," I grinned and she laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Fifteenth of November? That makes you a Valentines Day baby," she said and carried on laughing. I, Sirius Black, was not laughing. Seriously.

"Oh, the irony," I commented, sarcastically. Well, I thought it was ironic. Although, to be honest, I wasn't certain of the definition of irony yet. I was certain of one thing, though. This girl, Lauren Potter, confused me.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was a bit of a filler chapter, but they have to all get to know each other somehow. And plus, I really enjoy the first person, and getting into a character's head. In the next chapter: the inner workings of Lauren Potter's mind, a fateful game of truth and a nice cliffhanger...**


	5. Step Five: How to Win Friends

**A/N: Welcome to Lauren's mind! I hope you enjoy your stay. As always, reviews are hugely appreciated in all their numerous forms so feel free to write away! Thank you so much for reading my little story. Special thank you to LittleTinyHannah and for following this story!**

**Lauren's POV**

* * *

I was beginning to feel a little out of my depth around Sirius Black. I was really trying not to get on with him, I really was. He was arrogant and I hated the way he acted like he had everything figured out. He didn't, and he certainly didn't know me. Plus, if I did get on with him, I'd only make myself more of a target. One blood traitor is bad enough, but two? In cahoots with each other? No, thanks. And yes, I'd already decided I was a blood traitor. Lily and Daniel, the last people I should be making friends with as Muggleborns, were too easy to get along with.

Sirius turned to look at me with a question in his eyes. Probably because I'd suddenly gone silent. He'd talked last, so as conversations go, it was probably my turn to talk. No, thanks. I'm not in a conversational mood. Well, I might have been, but not with him.

I briefly looked back over my shoulder. To be honest, I was waiting for Imogen's next attack. She would be planning something. Actually, half of me was terrified I'd get a howler from my dear mother that evening with the post. I guess we'd see.

Sirius looked like he was about to say something, and I was glad when he was cut short.

"Lauren, how are we going to explain Quidditch then?" Mary shouted, and I looked back to see her grin. She slowed to walk with us as I laughed, and Remus and Lily joined us from behind.

"We should start with the balls, then the positions, then how it all works together in a game," I said.

"Yeah, that sounds good. And the pitch?" Mary asked. Things were so easy with Mary. She wore her emotions for the world to see. I could get along with her fabulously. I dragged my finger through my hair to pull it out of my face. It was always in my way, never where I wanted it to be. It was really annoying.

"The pitch should come first, I mean we're going there," Sirius added. He didn't like being left out of conversations, did he?

"Don't be daft. How's the pitch going to make sense if they don't know the balls and positions?" I asked, making a very good point, I thought.

"No, it makes sense," Remus piped in. "The Pitch is probably most familiar. I mean, football and rugby are both played on pitches like Quidditch." What was he talking about?

"What's foot ball?" I asked, confused.

"A muggle game. Played with feet and a ball," Remus explained, with a smile, being purposefully patronising. Mary laughed. She always laughs.

"It's scoring goals, basically. Two teams kicking a ball around into each other's goal," she added. That made a little more sense. I nodded. I think I should stick to Quidditch. I did love Quidditch. It was one of the few things about me my mother didn't mind all that much, so she'd even let me and Simon go to the final this year. She used to play, back in the day, for Slytherin. It was a perfectly acceptable thing for any witch or wizard to like, no matter their blood status. I was introduced to the Magpies when I was five, and I fell in love. It was a six hour match, and most of the kids were getting tired and playing up. Me? I was amazed. I didn't shut up about it for a week, and that's a hell of a long time when you're five.

We walked in a comfortable silence until we reached the pitch, and then a silence of awe passed over us all. I mean, this was a good pitch. Better than some Professional ones. James started to climb up into the stands, and we were all eager to follow him. It was a glorious day for it, too. The late summer sun was hot on our backs as we sat down in two rows. Somehow, I ended up on the end of the first row in front of Sirius and James, with Lily and Danny beside me. Peter was next to Sirius, with Mary and Remus on the other end.

"It's so big," Lily commented. James and I both laughed, but we stopped quickly when we realised we were the only two laughing, and we'd laughed together. Merlin, this was awkward.

"Yeah, it's Professional size, this. Better than I expected," Sirius replied.

"Well, go on then, the rules," Lily prompted.

"Okay, well," Remus began. "The pitch is kind of like a football pitch. There's a central circle, and the three hoops at either end are the goals."

"That bit seems obvious," Daniel said, and if I knew what foot ball was, I might agree with him. Was it even two words or one?

"There are three balls and four positions. Balls first?" I asked the other Quidditch experts. James took my cue and started with the Quaffle, Sirius took over to introduce the Bludgers and I brought in the Snitch. We carried on like that, taking turns and laying the fundamentals down for a couple of minutes, and it was nice, to be honest. We all got along. It even seemed like James was talking to me. Last night, when he'd walked off, I was certain he'd never talk to me again. Then this morning, he'd avoided my eye when he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. But now, he was actually smiling at me. Okay, he was smiling at all of us, but I was included. I hoped he realised I wasn't actually looking for a brother. Just a friend, although I'd settle for acquaintances. I dragged my fingers through my annoying bird's nest of hair and ruffled the back up for good measure. It was never going to look neat, so why not go with the messy look?

After Lily had gushed over how dangerous it seemed, and Daniel had decided it sounded amazing, conversation drizzled out for a little while. Until Sirius.

"James, when's your birthday?" he blurted out, out of the blue, and a few of us turned to look at him, confused. It was difficult for me, him being right behind me, but I managed. Then my brain caught up with me. _Oh shit._ Yes, it was a swear-worthy moment. He'd asked me that question not that long ago. He was back on the sibling thing.

"Er, 27th March, why?" James replied with a nervous smile. Sirius looked surprised. _Less than two months between us..._

"I'm older than you," Sirius composed himself and grinned.

I rolled my eyes, both at his childishness and at his stupidity. James just have him a weird look. Yeah, me and James both think you're weird, Sirius. Better not say that out loud.

"I've decided I never want to get on a broomstick," Lily announced, breaking the awkward silence that had descended.

"Then I've got bad news," I replied.

"What?"

"All First Years take flying lessons," Peter explained with a sad smile. Lily groaned and Daniel grinned.

"I've got an idea," Mary grinned. "A game. So we can get to know each other."

"Sounds fun," Peter commented.

"We take it in turns to ask a question and we ask have to answer. If we don't, we have to do a forfeit," Mary explained. Lily, Daniel and Peter all agreed instantly, while the other four of us were more hesitant. _The ones with secrets,_ my brain added. _Thank you, brain._ I wondered what Remus' secret was.

"I'll start easy, favourite colour," Mary began. "Mine is blue."

"I like red," Daniel said.

"I guess mine is green," Lily said, calling out her eye colour.

"Purple," I said without hesitation.

"Anything but black," Sirius said with a wry smile.

"Green," James answered.

"Red," Peter piped in.

"Yellow," Remus answered.

"Well, that was harmless, even if Sirius didn't answer properly," I said, and he grinned. "Daniel?"

"Please call me Danny," he said and I nodded. "What subject are you most looking forward to?" he asked. "For me, it has to be Charms."

"Potions, I guess," Lily answered.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," I said, not sure if I was certain, but it did sound interesting. Plus, I might have a heads up on the rest of the class. Sirius and James agreed with my choice, while Peter went with Transfiguration, Remus opted for Charms, while Mary chose Potions.

"Next question, how many siblings do you have?" _Oh shit._ I glanced at James while I could and his hazel eyes, fixed on me, told me how to answer. He wasn't ready yet. "I have one sister."

"Two delightful sisters and one brother, so far," I said and Sirius was quick with his answer, one brother, so there were no questions asked.

"My mother only had me," was James' clever response, paired with a grin. Remus was also an only child, as was Peter, while Mary had a younger sister and Daniel, sorry Danny, had an older brother. I was already thinking about my question, though, as I wanted to make it a good one.

"Okay, one thing you want to achieve this year at Hogwarts," I said, and they ask began to think straight away. "I would consider it an achievement if I was comfortable enough, by June, to call Hogwarts home." I answered, and it was true. That house I lived in wasn't home, and I wanted one.

"I want to find some decent friends here, and I think I'm off to a good start," Sirius grinned.

"I guess I want to be happy," James said, though we could all see he was already. Finding out about me was probably the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

"I want to do well," Peter said, in a tone that made it sounds like he doubted he would achieve this.

"I would just like to fit in," Remus said, his lips pulling into a small smile.

"I want to ace flying lessons," Mary said.

"I want to get to grips with the wizarding world," Daniel said. We all laughed a little.

"I guess I want to do all those things," Lily said. "I want to understand the Wizarding world, find a home here, and friends, be happy, fit in, and get good grades."

"That's a lot in one year," I commented.

We carried on for a while, and it was nice. Sirius refused to tell us who his first crush was, so we made him walk up to a stranger and compliment them, which was hilarious, by the way. James wouldn't tell us what his mum calls him, so he had to call a teacher mum or dad on the first day of lessons. He was not happy about that. I tried to answer everything, but when James asked for a favourite memory, a cold sensation washed over me. I couldn't think of an answer. I loved the time I spent with Simon, but it was all... tainted. I almost said, 'right now', but instead I froze, like a deer in the headlights. Sirius threw me a look of pure pity and I looked away before forfeiting. Of course, I didn't consider what the forfeit might be. After they'd all answered, they began to think, and before long, they were certain they'd got it.

"The question was about happy memories, right?" Sirius began, and there were nods in agreement. "Well then the forfeit is simple. By midnight tonight, you have to make one. By midnight tonight, you have to do something we'll all remember in years to come, and smile," he finished with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. That was brilliant. I had no idea what it would be, but it was brilliant. The clogs in my head started whirring, and it was only then that I realised how difficult it would be.

After lunch, a plan forming in my mind, we all walked back to the Common Room together. I had found a slight flaw in the plan, though, in that everything I could think of would involve drawing attention to myself, which was exactly what I was trying not to do. Well, I didn't mind attention here, safe in the Gryffindor Tower, I just didn't want attention near the Slytherins. To be honest, it seemed really silly to try. Today was a happy day, and it would be one of my happiest memories either way.

"So, Lauren, got a plan yet?" Sirius asked as we all sat around the large table. The comfy seats around the fire were taken by a couple of groups of older students. They all looked at me expectantly.

"Honestly, no," I admitted. "Happy memories aren't made, are they? They just happen. And you don't realise how good they were until after."

"She makes a good point," Mary said, nodding her head eagerly.

"She can't get away with it, though," Lily added. And then I had it. I stood up, and stood on my chair, clearing my voice.

"Attention, Gryffindors!" I shouted, as loudly as I could. It took a while for the humdrum to calm down, but when it did, all eyes were on me, most of them looking confused. "Who fancies a party tonight?" I asked with a grin. A few students cheered at the prospect, most began making plans. It doesn't much persuasion to get a group of brave and reckless students, Gryffindors that is, to break rules in the name of fun. And just like that, my forfeit was complete. It was only when I began to sit down that I noticed how nervous I had been, and I couldn't help but laugh.

A few hours later, up in the girls' dormitory, I couldn't believe how easy it had been. Lily was furiously searching through her trunk for something to wear, and kept asking questions about School rules. She didn't want to be breaking them so soon. Which was fair, I mean, we'd been there less than twenty four hours. Even Marlene and Evangeline were looking forward to it. I don't know what their problem was, but they'd been acting strange all day. It was like they thought themselves above the rest of us mere mortals. Maybe they'd loosen up tonight. Some of the older students were bringing alcohol, but the Head Girl, a Gryffindor, had already told us we wouldn't be allowed any. None of us were particularly bothered by that, at least. I didn't even like the taste, anyway. It did make me wonder how different a party here would be from the tea parties and birthday parties I'd been to before. I bet it would have nothing in common with my mother's dinner parties, either. I couldn't help but wonder what I'd gotten myself in for.

Dinner was coming up soon, and a part of me was getting anxious again. I knew the owls arrived at dinner, and I didn't want to know my mother's reaction. I was hopeful that Simon would write back though, it felt weird being without him.

Overall, the good feeling won over. Yes, there were things to be scared of and worry about, but the good day, excitement for the party and hope that I would hear from Simon outweighed the bad, and for a few hours, I forgot about it. Which was why, on the way to dinner with Lily and Mary, the boys following somewhere behind, I was completely off my guard.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Lily exclaimed, and we had to agree with her.

"Well, horse is a Wizarding delicacy," Mary said, with a straighter face than I could have managed. I tried to keep my cool, looking straight ahead but the look of horrified shock on Lily's face sent me over the edge. I burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Lauren!" Mary said, dejected, and then we were all giggling like, well, like girls.

"What's so funny, _Potter_?" came a voice from my left, laced with venom, and the laughter stopped as soon as it began. I turned slowly, knowing who the voice belonged to, but not wanting to admit it. _Why couldn't they just let me have this day?_

Imogen stood there, alone, wand raised and pointing at my chest. Her face was fixed in an ugly sneer and I set my face, emotionless. I didn't want to do this right now. Please, not now.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, I would love it so much if you would leave a little review in the box below! In the next chapter: "And what are you going to do with that, kid? Poke me?", McGonogall steps in and letters...**


	6. Step Six: How to Make Amends

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter Six! I know updates have been more frequent than this until now, but I've caught up with myself now :( I'm going to do my best to get chapters up at least every other week from now on though! I have also changed the rating on this, as I have decided it's going to be way too long for one story so it'll be split. First Year will be at least 10 chapters though, so Years One to Three will probably all be here :)**

**James's POV.**

* * *

Okay, I'll admit it. Spending the day with Lauren had made me feel guilty. I know I wanted answers, but it was a bit arrogant of me to corner her like that last night. It wasn't even her I was angry with, but my dad wasn't there. I was grateful that she'd told me though. She was right, it wasn't her place, but my dad clearly didn't feel up to the task or he'd have done it already. Spending time with her made me warm to her, though. She was quick with a laugh and a smile, but something about her looked... broken. When she asked me not to hate her last night, I didn't take her seriously enough. Sirius had told me earlier that I was her big brother and it sounded like the strangest thing in the world.

That was until I saw Imogen, Lauren's older sister, stood halfway down the corridor, looking at the faces of the students passing by with her fingers clenched tightly around her wand. She was waiting for someone, and I immediately knew who. I sped up a little in an effort to catch up with the girls before they reached her. I didn't say anything to the others I was walking with and some distant part of my brain heard their questions before they saw what I was seeing and joined me. I saw Imogen's face twist into a sick grin as she caught sight of her sister and the only thing on my mind was to protect Lauren. I had to protect my sister.

I heard Imogen interrupt the Gryffindor girls conversation and their laughter die immediately. They stopped walking, and suddenly we did, too, a few steps away. We, the five of us boys, were ready to step in at a moments notice, if necessary. It was kind of stupid really, none of us knew how to use our wands yet and she was a Seventh Year. She was more than capable of hexing us all before we could stop her. Maybe it was Gryffindor pride and bravery showing through, but we all stood there, knowing full well that we would try.

"Well, there's a joke about an inexhaustible bottle that's quite funny, but it does go on forever," I heard Lauren say back, without a hint of a smile. Mary was the first to stifle a laugh, which seemed to set us all off. When Sirius and I started laughing, Lauren looked around in confusion, catching my eye for a second before looking back at Imogen. Imogen and Lauren were the only ones not laughing.

"Do you want to know what I find funny?" Imogen asked. You'd think she'd learn not to ask questions by now.

"You say that like you have a sense of humour."

"Shut up when I'm talking!" Imogen shouted, holding her wand dangerously close to Lauren. Lauren didn't move. "I find it funny how you're walking around acting like you own the place already. In fact, I hate it. You don't deserve to be happy," she spat, and I heard Lauren sigh.

"Do you always have to be so melodramatic? It's really getting old," she told her older sister, whose lip curled up.

"I'll make it simpler for you," Imogen took a step closer to Lauren, her wand now pressed between Laurens collarbones. "There's a war begun, and there are two sides. Some people, not many, have the luxury of choosing whether they even fight or not. I don't. You don't. They don't." She gestured towards Sirius and I, and I knew she was right. "If you aren't with us, you're against us, which makes you my enemy. Which makes you dead. Do you get it now?"

"I understand perfectly," Lauren said, and for a moment I was unsure what she would say. "And I think you need a few enemies."

Just like what had happened yesterday, with the last thing Lauren said, Imogen flipped. Her cool, calm demeanour was gone like a flash of lightening, and she began shouting a hex. As soon as she did, Sirius and I stepped in, wrestling her wand away from her and eventually managing it. She stepped back as Sirius held her own wand up against her, but she didn't look scared.

"And what are you going to do with that, kid? Poke me?" she laughed, and Sirius looked angry. "You're one and the same, you and her, Black. Both of you just landed yourselves with nothing," she said and turned towards me. "And you even look like her. Potter, isn't it? I'll tell you now, she'd not much of a sister. Look at you, sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong. Your dad's good at sticking things where they don't belong, too. I'd break the habit, it leads to accidents," she said and I saw red. I pulled my own wand out of my pocket and pointed it at her, hoping beyond hope that my emotions were strong enough to make something happen. As she went flying backwards into the wall, my eyes widened in surprise. But I wasn't relieved. Because now, they all knew. I stood in a state of shock as McGonogall came running, not really aware of what was going on. I looked back towards Lauren and she was looking at me, her eyes wide in a state of shock. Yeah, I hadn't expected me to do that, either. Then I saw the blood. It was spreading across her shirt over her stomach, seeping through the thin cotton. I didn't know what spell it was, or what had happened. It looked bad, but she was still standing.

Imogen had got off light, in comparison. She was arguing with McGonagall, who was refusing to allow her to visit the Hospital Wing until after Lauren has been treated, claiming the headache served her right for attacking a First Year. I was inclined to agree.

"Potter, Black, with me," McGonogall said as she turned to Lauren, "Miss Potter, I'll escort you to the Hospital Wing but I'm trusting Messrs Potter and Black to ensure your safe return to the Great Hall." Lauren nodded in agreement, not trusting her anger or pain with her words. "Potter, Black, keep your eyes open, you'll need to know the way. Follow me."

She set off at a brisk pace and Sirius and I feel in step behind her, either side of Lauren. She had a hand pressed firmly over the injury but kept pace well.

That was when I discovered the castle was a maze.

We arrived at the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomphrey, a large, red faced woman with a mother's eyes cave rushing over, taking Lauren behind a screen to see to her wounds before acting had even said anything. McGonogall turned on me and Sirius immediately.

"Tell me what happened," she said, and her eyes were not unkind.

"Imogen was waiting for her, for a fight," Sirius began.

"She did it yesterday, too," I added.

"I'm not really sure what it's all about to be honest, they just throw creative insults at each other until Imogen snaps and attacks," Sirius shrugs.

"Well, it won't continue. Students in this school, in my house, are safe. Unfortunately, Potter, as you attacked a fellow student, I will have to take 5 points from Gryffindor, but for both of you, for your courage and bravery when another student was in peril, I will also give 15 points to Gryffindor. Miss Potter," she called, her attention quickly shifting. "Come and see me in my office tomorrow, when you are recovered. Good day."

Sirius and I looked at each other before I sighed and began to pace, running my hand through my hair in frustration. I was still a little pent up, to be honest. My parents had shielded me largely from the brewing war, that had started in earnest this year. As grateful as I was for that, it had just hit me, straight in the face, and I was, well, shocked. I would have appreciated a little more forewarning. All through my childhood, it had been someone else's problem, it had been the Pureblood elitists fighting the Muggleborns. Other people versus other people, but that wasn't the truth of it. Those Purebloods weren't somewhere else anymore, and they'd just as easily turn on their own. All of a sudden, this abstract concept of a war was my problem.

"There you are, Miss Potter, all fixed. If you promise to come and see me if you get any problems, anything at all, then I'll let you go down to dinner. You should get your strength back up and have an early night." I heard Madame Pomphrey say from behind the screen before she pulled it open.

"I will," Lauren agreed with a small smile before she turned to us. "Dinner? I hope you two remember the way." Yeah, so did I.

She came to join us and we began heading out of the Hospital Wing together, and all of a sudden a tension arose between the three of us. Maybe it was just me, but unsaid words hung in the air like a smog.

Lauren turned her head to look at me and Sirius, but her eyes seemed to linger longer on mine. "Thanks, " was all she said.

I let the word hang for a moment. "Don't mention it," I said, offering her a smile. She nodded as if she understood.

"We got ten points for Gryffindor, so it was worth it," Sirius said with a grin and Lauren rolled her eyes. I guess that we both had our own ways of saying what we meant without actually saying it. The small smile tugging at her lips as she walked seemed to suggest she understood. We hadn't known each other for all that long, but we were Gryffindors. That seemed to mean we were going to stick together.

When we reached the Great Hall, it was almost full. The chatter reached us from the staircase, along with the smell of roast meats and steaming vegetables. A few heads turned towards us as we sat down amongst the others, who were already halfway through their meals, but most were too distracted to notice. Lauren's eyes glanced over to the Slytherin table where Imogen was conspicuously absent.

"Lauren! Are you alright?" Lily asked as soon as she saw us.

"I'm fine," Lauren smiled. Well, she certainly seemed it. Remus, Mary and Danny all looked at Lauren as if they wanted to say something, but the way she avoided their gazes made them all think better of it. Sirius started talking about the food, and soon we were all lost in idle chatter as we ate, the happiness and excitement back amongst us.

After the main course, before dessert appeared before us, we experienced yet another Wonder of Hogwarts, after the Hogwarts Express, the boat ride and the Sorting Ceremony. The daily ritual of the evening post. All of a sudden, what seemed like a hundred owls came swooping into the room, over the tables, circling and landing in front of their destined student. I looked into the fray to see if I could see Godric, the long-eared owl I'd sent to my father the night before.

A pale barn owl landed in front of Lauren, to my right, at the same time as a tawny owl landed in front of Sirius to my left. Both of them frowned. As Godric swooped to land in front of me, a wave of apprehension clouded my vision. I took the letter carefully, James Potter scrawled on the front in my father's messy hand, and the owl left as soon as it and landed. In fact, it seemed we all had letters, except for Mary and Peter, although neither looked to be upset.

Sirius and Lauren opened their letters while I sat and stared at mine. Lauren scoffed next to me, and I turned to look at her, when Sirius began to chuckle bitterly.

"Hey, Lauren, do they match?" he called out over me.

"Probably," she replied, looking up to smile at him. "How many times does yours use a variant of 'disappointed'?"

"Er... Four, I think," he replied, after counting.

"Yeah, same!" Lauren replied with a sarcastic grin. After the exchange of black humour, they both shoved their letters in their pockets, which left me with mine. I opened it and held it close to my chest to read it, and both Lauren and Sirius gave me the courtesy of sitting forward so they couldn't see it. I began to read.

Dear James,

I'm sorry. I know I should have told you, but it wasn't easy to find the right words. I'm glad you know now, but you're right, she shouldn't have been the one to say it. Your mother and I want you to know that it doesn't change anything, we still love you as we always have. I made a mistake, a long time ago, and it's over now. Although, I must say, knowing her mother, I'm surprised she's in Gryffindor.

But I'm sorry. Truly sorry, and I hope we can move past this.

Now tell me, how are you settling in? Is the Common Room like your mother and I remember it? Have you made any friends yet?

Love you lots,

Dad

Now it was my turn to snort as I crumpled the letter into my pocket. It doesn't change anything? Right, sure.

The rest of the meal seemed to pass quickly as all of us appeared lost in our own thoughts. My dad's words, a pitiful attempt at an apology, clung to my thoughts like clover in a meadow. Impossible to get rid of. We all headed back to the Gryffindor Tower where preparations were already underway for the party, and the girls ran off to get ready. We headed up to our own dorm and waited until the hour seemed reasonable. By eight o'clock, we were back downstairs, and the music was already playing as people mingled around. The First Years all gathered in a large group, but we quickly began to divide. Evangeline and Marlene walked off to their own little inglenook, and Lily and Remus went to sit down as they began to discuss some book they'd both read. Mary and Peter found some common ground to laugh about, which left Sirius, Lauren, Daniel and me, stood awkwardly clutching our pumpkin juice.

"Lauren, can I have a word?" Wait, what was I doing? Did I really want to do this now? I'd spoken before I'd thought it through, and now I probably didn't have much of a choice. Her eyes widened for a moment before she smiled.

"Sure," she said, and we walked off to a quiet spot by the wall together. She looked at me expectantly as I ruffled my hair in nervousness.

"Sorry for storming off last night, I didn't mean anything," I started, fumbling over the words.

"It's fine, wasn't everyday kind of news," she replied.

"No," I said, and silence hung over us for a while.

"What did your dad say?" she asked.

"You mean our dad?" I smiled, and she threw me a small smile in return. "That it doesn't change anything, and then he asked if the Common Room was like he remembered it," I gave her a pained expression. "How can he say it doesn't change anything?"

"Because it doesn't. Not for him. Not for your mother. Not for me," she said.

"It does for me. It changes everything," I said and she looked at me for a few moments. I couldn't work out what she was thinking.

"It only changes things if you want it to."

I studied her for a few minutes as I took in what she's just said to me, the choice she'd just offered me. Shed said, if you're not ready, then this can all just be a bad dream. She'd said, if you don't want this to be true, we can pretend like it isn't. She'd said, I'll take whatever you give me.

"After today, all of today, the good and the bad, I can't just walk away," I began, knowing every word was right. "I like you, and I want... At the least, I want to be your friend." I offered her a smile, which she returned.

"You don't hate me?" she asked.

"No, I don't hate you. Although you've got to stop running your hand through your hair like I do."

She looked confused. "I didn't know I did that."

I nodded and she started to laugh. It was infectious, and we were both laughing as I pulled her into a hug. We walked back to Sirius and Danny smiling, and I was glad. It wasn't awkward anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, they're getting along! Things seem happy there, don't they? Let's enjoy that for a moment!**

**Now, it's your turn! A few people are reading this, I know, but no one has yet told me what they thought, and that makes me sad :( I don't know which parts you're enjoying and which parts you aren't, so if I focus on the parts you don't like by mistake, I might lose you all... So if you would be lovely and kind and nice and leave me a note below, I'll be able to write the story YOU want to read! It's that simple!**

**In the next chapter: Tensions get high with Sirius, the letter from Lauren's mother and Holly Nott provides some insight.**


	7. Step Seven: How To Make Enemies

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with this story so far! I also wanted to let you know I have updated all the previous chapters. The same things still happen, so I am not asking you to read them all again, I've just fixed a few spelling and grammar errors and changed up some speech to make sure they actually sound like eleven year olds. The description has not been changed as it's written in past tense. But nothing of the story has been changed so feel free to just continue reading as normal :)**

**I would like to thank Fea just me, Megan. and 20 for favouriting and following this story, my guest reviewer, Chella218, LittleTinyHannah, halffictionalprincess and for following. I love you all :)**

**Lauren's POV**

* * *

I was glad James didn't hate me. Really glad. Things had been awkward for a while there, and I did feel guilty for it. I was like the eleven year of home wrecker, and I'll tell you this for nothing, it didn't feel good. We were stood with Danny and Sirius now, but the three boys were talking about football, as Danny explained the rules. It felt like the second half of an earlier conversation so I may as well have been alone. I put my hands in my pockets and the fingers on my right brushed against crumpled parchment. _That letter._ Against my better judgement, I stepped away from the boys a little and pulled it out, casting my eyes over it again.

_Dear Lauren,_

_I am loathe to call you my daughter. I can't begin to describe the disappointment I felt when your sister gave me the news. Gryffindor. Of all the places in all the schools in all the world, there was only one I would have been ashamed of. I can hear the laughter of that No Good father of yours already. Do you do this to spite me?_

_You'll understand, soon. You're growing older everyday, and soon you will see yourself, following in the footsteps of the parent who abandoned you for his son while you scorn and cast out those who gave you food, and warmth, and a home. You will be grateful, then, for all you had. Speaking of, how is James? Is he as arrogant as his father? Is he as naive? Get to know him, I implore you. You are my daughter, and like me, you will grow to despise him._

_Yes, I am disappointed in you today. I am disappointed in your youth, your naivety. But I know it will not last forever. I only hope you see the truth, and the error of your ways, before the disappointment fades and resentment grows in its place._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Your mother,_

_Marissa Devine_

I had to admit, it was basically a nice letter, coming from my mother. She didn't use the phrase, "you ungrateful child', and she avoided the word 'hate'. It made me feel sick. When she was screaming and shouting at me, I could hate her. Or at least pretend. It was easy. But this letter, her words and tone, reminded me she was human. It was a lot harder to hate when you're reminded that they have feelings, a heart, hopes, a future. I was about to screw the letter up and shove it back in my pocket when it suddenly disappeared from my hands. Surprise, surprise. Sirius Black stood in front of me, a curious look in his face. My letter was in his hand, but he wasn't looking at it, he was looking at me.

"Parties were not invented so people could stand in the corner all depressed while they read a nasty letter," he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"There's just a lot to think about at the moment," I shrugged.

"Like what?"

"I can't just pretend she doesn't exist, I still have to go home at some point," I admitted.

"So? That doesn't mean you have to play happy families," he said, as an anger crept into his eyes.

"And what do you think Imogen will do if she thinks no one's on my side? If my mother gives up on me completely, there will be nothing protecting me and Simon. Nothing at all," I replied, my voice rising slightly as I saw his eyes cloud in judgement.

"No one said the choice was easy, but it's already half made," he said. "Are you going to live two lives? Is that it? How long will that last then?"

"I don't have to answer your questions. I don't have to answer to you!" I was shouting now, and nearby eyes were turning towards us. "Our lives are not the same, so don't you dare tell me what to do like you understand!"

"There are two sides to this!" he shouted back. "And there's no fence in between, just a no man's land, where people keep winding up dead!"

I took a step back in shock. As if I hadn't received enough death threats recently. He might not have said he'd kill me himself, but that was one hell of an ultimatum. James walked up to Sirius and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mate, lay off her," he said, and I knew I didn't want to stay and see what happens next. I walked off, heading straight for the portrait and pushed it open, escaping into the stone halls of the night for the final hour before curfew.

He didn't understand what it was like for me, he only had to think of himself. I knew that if I made a wrong move, my brother was in this with me, and he was more defenceless than I was. I knew I had to protect him in any way I could because I knew he would do the same for me.

I wandered down the stairs and ended up near the Great Hall, where a few students were milling about. Most were in the Common Rooms, probably catching up with old friends. I wandered around a corner to a corridor I hadn't seen yet, and very nearly walked right into someone.

"Oh, sorry," I said before I recognised the mousy brown hair from the girl I'd met on the train. Holly.

"Lauren, hi! How are you?" she asked with a smile.

"Fine, how are you? What are you doing out so late?" I asked, thinking it a little odd.

"I'm okay. I'm just... This might sound weird. I'm just walking around, trying to find all of my classes. I really don't want to get lost on my first day of classes. Potions is just at the bottom of those stairs." Holly pointed to a staircase behind her that Lauren hadn't even seen. "I'm off to the fourth floor to find Transfiguration."

"I'll walk with you," Lauren smiled. "It sounds like a good idea."

"Oh, thanks," she smiled, her green eyes shining with sincerity. "I heard about what happened today with your sister, Imogen. They were all talking about it in the Common Room. She sounds crazy. You're not hurt are you?"

_This again._ "Yeah, I think so, too. McGonogall wants to talk to me about it tomorrow. I'm okay, though. I mean I wasn't, but Madame Pomphrey in the Hospital Wing did a good job putting me right." I smiled, trying my best to be polite.

"Oh, that's good. I was worried about you when Imogen came back and started boasting to that group. I'm trying to stay away from them, to be honest, they don't seem very nice," Holly told me.

"Who was she bragging to? Cordelia and Narcissa?" I asked, curious.

"No, there's loads of them. Dorea Fawley, Lucius Malfoy, Gordon Goyle, Arcturus Crabbe, Travers, I don't know his first name. Why, do you know any of them?" she asked, innocently enough.

"I've heard the names," I replied, and it was true. I was only bending the truth. We were on the fourth floor now, heading down a quiet corridor.

"A few of them have girlfriends that sit with them, too. Artemis Avery, Helena Stebbins. And a few of our year have joined them already. I think they ahead knew each other." Holly explained.

"Avery and Mulciber?" I asked.

"Pretty much all the boys in our year. Them, and Wilkes, Rosier, and even Severus Snape sometimes," she replied.

For a brief moment, I wondered if she knew. I wondered how close the war had ever gotten to her home. Every name she rattled off in small talk was a new potential enemy to me. A follower of the self-titled Lord Voldemort. Maybe not yet, but one day. Of course, most of the surnames came from the Sacred Twenty Eight, which I had learned as a child. I smiled a little as I remembered the look on my mother's face a few months ago when I reminded her that Devine wasn't there. She'd claimed it was due to their French ancestry, starting that no one trusted the French, especially not then.

"Are they Death Eaters?" Holly suddenly asked, breaking me from my reverie with her eyes wide in fear.

"Not yet, I shouldn't think, by they might be one day. Some of their father's are. The certainly think he has the right idea, that Lord Voldemort," I shrugged, and she winced.

"Please don't say his name. My uncle's one of them. We don't see him any more. My dad says my mum got frightened and made him choose between us and his beliefs. I don't know if it's true, but I'm glad we don't see him anymore. It all scares me," she said.

"And this is the transfiguration classroom." We stopped outside of a wooden door and stood there for a moment.

"They won't bother you. You have the bloodline, you're in the right House. You're neither here nor there to them," I told her, and her small smile said that it had offered some comfort. That was something, at least.

"We should get back to our dorms," she said, and I agreed. I wasn't sure what time it was, but it probably wasn't far off curfew.

Heading back to the Gryffindor Tower, I couldn't help but think that after all that has happened today, I should have been exhausted. It was nearly ten o'clock at night and I'd talked through the rules of Quidditch, played question time, begun a party, been attacked, made up with James and fallen out with Sirius. And now, that interesting little conversation. For someone who boarded the train with the intention of keeping my head down, I was off to a very bad start. To top it all off, I wanted more than anything to avoid the party, but I was far too awake to take myself to bed.

After telling the Fat Lady the password, I trodded over the threshold and looked around me at party in full swing.

I took a deep breath in before deciding my best course of action would be to work my way through the throng and up to my dorm as soon as possible. I didn't want to talk and I certainly didn't want to talk to Sirius, no matter what he had to say this time. I want sure what I was going to do tomorrow, but that was another day, so it could wait.

I kept to myself over the next few days, just the way I wanted it. The weekend passed slowly, for me, as I watched everyone from the sidelines. Even my sisters left me alone. There was still no letter from Simon but I was hopeful it was on its way.

By the end of the weekend, Lily and Mary were inseparable, and sometimes I laughed along with them. Danny had befriended a Ravenclaw, another boy from Stonehaven, and I was surprised. There was obviously a magical community there that I had no idea of. Sometimes, I sat out in the grounds with them. It turned out we all liked the same muggle music. The other four Gryffindor boys seemed to grow closer by the second, and were already disrupting the dinner hall with rowdy behaviour. I'd never seen a group of people click together so naturally before that a part of me stung with jealousy. I didn't think I'd ever have that. Sometimes I found myself with them, which was like a breath of fresh air. I was getting on really well with James, and Remus and Peter were nice, too. Sirius could get a little too much at times, though, through his absolute stubbornness when it came to ignoring me. If that was his way of dealing with the argument we had then I didn't want to be his friend. It was so petty it infuriated me.

I drifted through those few days, and I liked it.

* * *

Monday morning arrived much sooner than expected for all of us. Breakfast was a sordid affair of the shock of being up so early paired with receiving our timetables, and discovering that our first lesson would be Double Potions with the Slytherins.

As we filed into Professor Slughorn's classroom, excitement was at an all time low for most of us, except for Lily, it seemed, who was too excited by the prospect of learning magic that not even a 7 o'clock alarm clock could dampen her spirits.

"Welcome to Potions," the plump man with beady eyes began, excitable and much too awake as we stood at the back of class. "Now, in order for you all to make the most out of this lesson, you'll initially be working in groups of four. I have divided you all as evenly as I could, with a boy and a girl from each House sat around each cauldron. So, without further ado, could I have Patrick Avery, Amelia Carrow, Sirius Black and Mary MacDonald here, please."

The four students made their way to their new desk. Slughorn continued until the twenty students were sat comfortably around five tables, and I found myself sat next to Daniel Bexley, with Holly Nott and Evan Rosier opposite me. Evan Rosier seemed decidedly unhappy about this arrangement.

When there came time for idle chatter, Holly began to draw me into conversation, asking about my Housemates.

"How are you settling in to Gryffindor then? Getting on with everyone?" she asked with a smile.

"I guess so, yeah," I replied wryly. "Although Marlene and Evangeline are kind of ignoring the rest of us." I looked around as she said this to the two girls in question, and noticed James and Marlene sat next to each other, engrossed in conversation. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on there. "Oh, and I had an argument with Sirius. We're not really speaking now," I shrugged. I'd almost forgotten already.

"Is that usual for you? We're all still getting to know each other," Holly responded, shocked at how involved the Gryffindors had become already.

Evan Rosier snorted at that, although he refused to comment. No doubt he wouldn't be drawn into conversation with the likes of us.

"We're Gryffindors, I guess, hearts on our sleeves and all that," Danny joined the conversation with a smile.

"You're probably not far off there," I laughed.

"How about you?" I asked, "Any friends amongst the snakes yet?"

"Snakes seem to be rather solitary creatures," she replied, not taking offence at my metaphor. "But Phyllida seems nice. I've heard bad things about her Uncle, but she doesn't seem much like him."

"That's good," I commented with a smile.

"It's just weird how people don't seem to mix outside of their Houses," she added, her eyebrows knitting together at the casual observation.

"That's because most of us don't have anything in common with those in other Houses," Rosier piped in, derision thick in his voice as if he took personal offence at the companionship between Holly and I. Holly looked down, taken aback by what he said, but not brave enough to rise to the bait.

I plastered a large smile on my face as I turned to him. "I don't know, Evan, we have grandparents in common, do we not?" I asked him. I saw a smile begin to creep onto Danny's face as he realised I was goading the boy.

"I don't think that counts when you're a traitor to your family," he commented.

"Oh, crap, stop the press! I had no idea!" I replied, sarcasm thick.

Evan stood, as if by gaining a few inches he'd gain some magical power over me and the way I thought. As he did so, attention turned to us, and I set my face into a look of confusion.

"You think you're so clever! You Gryffindors are all the same! All talk until what goes around comes back around and bites you!"

"Mr Rosier! What in Heaven's name is going on here?" Slughorn interrupted, as I knew he would. "Five points from Slytherin for disrupting class. Back to work, the rest of you!" he called to the class, though he was ignored by many.

"I'm sorry, Sir. She started it, she goaded me," he pointed at me as he found his seat again.

"Is this true?" Slughorn asked me.

"I'm sure I don't know what he means," I said, as sweetly as I could manage.

"You two, Bexley, Nott. Can either of you corroborate his story?" Slughorn asked, trying to get to the bottom of this. Holly instantly turned away, not wanting to be placed on the spot and dragged into the fray.

"I can corroborate Lauren's, Sir. We were having a conversation about settling in here, and Rosier seemed to suddenly take offence," Danny commented, and I held back the urge to grin. It seemed I had at least one comrade in arms.

"Nott?" the Professor prompted.

Holly just shrugged, as if to say she was staying out of it, but Slughorn seemed to take it to mean she didn't know where his outburst had come from, either.

"Mr Rosier, congratulations, you've just earned my first detention of the year. Seven o'clock tomorrow evening, sharp," he said, before walking off to teach.

Rosier turned to me, darkly. "You'll pay for that, Potter."

"I look forward to it," I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. "And for your information, it has bit me, many times, and I haven't changed my mind.. You know that. This isn't a fight you'll win."

I don't know why, but I knew I had to have the last word. I might as well pay for something, right?

* * *

**A/N: In the next chapter: Lily and James don't see eye-to-eye, Marlene explains herself and Lily finds out about the war...**


	8. Step Eight: How to Get Comfortable

**A/N: As ever, please read and review! I hope you like this chapter! The next chapter isn't quite finished yet, so if there's anything you want to see, please let me know!**

**Lily's POV**

* * *

I wasn't sure what had happened on Lauren's table in Potions, but I'd been watching them for a few moments and saw the atmosphere grow tense long before the Slytherin boy snapped. I narrowed my eyes as Slughorn gave the boy detention. That hardly seemed very fair of Lauren.

James, sat to my right, laughed under his breath at the punishment.

"I don't think detention is very funny," I commented.

"Oh, come on, he's a Slytherin," James argued, and I was none the wiser.

"So?" What did it matter what House someone was in?

"So, Slytherins are horrible people," he said, sounding as though he was explaining Quantum Physics to a five year old. "They're ambitious in the worst way, they'll do whatever they can to get where they want to be. Trample whoever it takes, ignore morality. They deserve detentions, and worse," he finished.

"So people deserved to be punished because they're different than you?" I asked incredulous. I was hearing enough now to know I didn't like James Potter.

"No, but that's half my point!" he began to argue.

"I don't want to hear it, thanks," I replied, and as Slughorn began to call the class to order, he began to understand he wouldn't get the chance to explain.

* * *

The day was half over before either Evangeline or Marlene said a word to any of us other Gryffindor girls. They seemed so cliquey already it was beyond anyone else's understanding why they kept away from us, or if they even realised they were. It was lunch time, and as Mary and I were distracted talking about our classes and the boys were being, well, boys, Marlene looked up at Lauren sat opposite her and began to talk.

"So, Lauren, I was impressed this morning. The stunt you pulled on Rosier was a brilliant cry for attention," Marlene said with a smile. Mary and I immediately stood taking when we heard her words, apprehensive, but the boys hadn't noticed. Or was amazing how close they had become already.

"She speaks," was all Lauren said in response, refusing to comment on the content of Marlene's words.

"Yes, but I've already decided I won't be taking to you," Marlene replied, smoothing a hand over her long brown locks.

"Well, that's very kind of you, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lauren replied, a polite smile on her face that looked genuine.

The tense air around the girls was obviously infectious, as a group of second year girls turned to look at the pair and Danny even turned away from his friends.

"You're bad news, Potter. You're a magnet for trouble, and give no qualms about starting it. I want no part, thanks," Marlene spat.

"Well, thanks for the heads up," Lauren replied, looking back at her lunch, her face black against any hurt the words may have caused.

I supposed everyone showed their true colours eventually.

* * *

The first few weeks of School carried on much the same. Lauren was the first Gryffindor to get a detention, but Sirius and James soon landed themselves more than her. I got on with Remus well, but I spent most of my time with Lauren and Mary. I didn't need for anyone else. I studied hard in those first few weeks too, and was sub getting the top grades of the Gryffindors at least. There was a Ravenclaw boy who topped me in a few classes, and I soon came to see him as my competitor. The wizarding world, I was struggling to get used to, but Mary and Lauren were big helps. I was lucky to have them.

But in those first few weeks, I didn't know what it was really like. I learned about the oddities and eccentricities. I learned about the things they wanted to talk about. When I learnt about the darker side of this world, it wasn't in evening chat like everything else. It was in a Flying lesson, and it hit me like a slap in the face.

Flying was, I didn't mind admitting, one of the few lessons I was terrible at. Lauren, Sirius, James, Mary - they were all naturals, it seemed, or at least they'd had time to practice. Even Marlene wasn't bad, and you could see Danny and Evie improving every week. It was the setting off I wasn't so good with. I attempted it that Monday afternoon, and lunged forward, as I often did, nose diving into the mud. I heard Lauren and Mary laugh, not unkindly, behind me, and quietly accepted defeat.

"Well, what do you expect from a Mudblood?" A Slytherin, Mulciber I think he was called, said as if to his friend, but loud enough that half the class heard. Silence suddenly spread as Lauren and Mary jumped in front of me as I stood, quickly followed by Sirius and James.

"What did you say?" Lauren asked, her wand dangerously close to Mulciber's throat.

He looked at her, dead in the eye, not scared by her implied threat.

"I said she was a stupid, filthy Mudblood," he said, and Sirius was the first to react, throwing a simple hex at the Slytherin that knocked him back a foot. As the teacher began to interrupt and break up the fight, Lauren stepped forward and brought her fist back to punch him. I was more than surprised when James held her wrist, stopping her.

"It's not worth it," he said, motioning towards the professor and pulling her away. As they neared me, I heard him say under his breath, "We'll deal with it later." Lauren seemed content with that, but I didn't want to admit I still didn't understand.

"What was that?" I asked, and the four of them looked at me for a moment, before Sirius and Lauren exchanged a look. The first look I'd seen them exchange in a long time, actually.

"We'll explain after class," Lauren said, and it was settled.

* * *

We had settled in a small nook of the common room, with just enough room for the five of us. Despite the awkwardness that existed between Lauren and Sirius, and James and I, there seemed to be a gravity to the situation that transcended those relationships.

"Mulciber, and Avery, and a few others for that matter, they have different beliefs to us," Lauren began to explain from where she was sat between the two boys.

"They're religious?" I asked, unsure of what they were alluding to.

"No, no, nothing like that. Well, maybe. But for now, no," Sirius answered, which didn't help.

"They believe in Blood Purity," James said. "So do Lauren and Sirius' families."

"Which means?" I asked. I thought I was beginning to get it.

"Well, me, Sirius and James are all Purebloods because our parents are both magical. There isn't any Muggle blood. Mary would be a Half blood because her mother is a Muggle, which makes you Muggleborn," she explained what I'd already worked out.

"People like Avery and Mulciber believe in the superiority of magical blood. That believe it is more pure and that muggle blood is dirty, basically. The more pure you're blood, the higher your status," Sirius explained bitterly. Is that what Lauren and Sirius were brought up to think?

"Ah. Hence, Mudblood," I said, and the four of them visibly winced. "Why would anyone think that?"

"They aren't thinking it on their own," Mary replied, her Scottish accent coming through in her vowels. "They're followers of a man who calls himself Lord Voldemort. He's a very dark wizard, and war was declared a few months ago against him and his followers."

"So most people think he's got the wrong idea?" I asked, hopeful.

"Most people are staying out of it and pretending it isn't happening. But they think they probably shouldn't agree, which is enough. Not enough is known about locations and who his followers really are, though, so the war has been a stalemate so far," James explained. It all sounded dark and horrible to me. It wasn't what I expected from the real world.

"There are a lot of people who think Voldemort doesn't even exist because hardly anyone has seen him," Mary shrugged.

"I think it's more that they don't want to," Lauren replied. "I saw him once," she added, and a faraway look caught her eyes.

"Really?" James asked, curious. "Is he worth all this hype?" he asked.

Lauren smiled a little. "He's not worth underestimating."

* * *

That little introduction to the less than savoury aspects of life in the Wizarding World was all that I needed at the moment. They had said enough. There were people here, at Hogwarts, who hated me simply because my parents weren't magic? It knocked me a little sick.

When Dinner time arrived, I didn't eat much. I sat and pushed my food around my plate, thinking, while the others laughed and chatted too loudly, as of trying to make up for their words. I wanted to tell them I knew it wasn't their fault.

When the Owls began to make their way into the Hall after plates were clean, I saw Lauren look up and tense. It was late October, and she'd looked up at the birds like that every morning and evening. I wondered who she was waiting to hear from, but I didn't want to ask.

As a little white barn owl sat in front of Lauren, the surprise stopped her mind from registering the need to move. As much as it seemed she had been waiting for this letter, she didn't know what to do with it now it was here.

As she began to read, she was so focused on the words, she didn't notice the world around her. When she finally looked up, she looked decidedly less happy than she had, and much more distracted. I couldn't help but winner what was in that letter.

"Good news?" I asked with a smile, prompting her for more information.

"Not really," was all she said. It was clear she was going to say no more, but I wanted to make sure she was okay.

It was then that I found myself caught up in the conversation to my left, where Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were huddled close together.

"We've got to be careful around there, we could easily be seen," Remus whispered.

"We'll be fine, Remus. All we have to do is time it right. How are you getting on with the schedules, James?" Sirius asked.

"Fine, nearly there. Just another night or two," he answered.

"I can't wait it's going to be brilliant!" Peter said, much louder than his friends had been.

"Shhh! Chill, Peter, for Merlin's sake," Sirius responded, a little irate.

"No need to shout, Sirius," Remus replied, sounding defensive.

I immediately turned to Lauren and Mary, weary.

"They're planning something," I announced, and James' head suddenly whipped around.

"No one's planning anything, Evans," he said before he'd had time to think it through.

"Who says I was talking about you?" I asked, and that was when they knew they were busted.

"As long as it doesn't involve us," Lauren said with a shrug. Maybe she was right.

"Please, you're not that special," Sirius replied, and I wondered if he'd meant to be so rude.

Lauren laughed. "Please, you can talk," she replied.

Before they could get any more vicious, I interrupted and rounded on James. "If this is another one of your schemes to laugh at someone in a bad situation, you'll wish you were never born," I told him, hoping my words carried enough gravity.

"Thank you for thinking so highly of me, Evans. I appreciate it," he said, and I felt my blood begin to boil.

"Let's go," Lauren said and began to stand. I had never been so glad to be following her.

* * *

It was the following morning when we discovered what the four boys had done. On our way to the Great Hall, Mary was the first one to spot the commotion. A group of students were stood staring at a wall, where something appeared to be stuck. As they grew nearer, they could see that it was a lot of things stuck to the wall. There were pieces of paper everywhere on the wall, and it was these that were garnering the most attention. A drawing of a lizard, recognisable as a children's wizarding wireless character, was near the centre, surrounded by pages started, "Dear Diary". One page, however, stuck out more than the others, as it was written in a larger hand. "Diary of Patrick Mulciber, Pureblood and Proud". And that was what the Gryffindor Boys had done.

In the Common Room later than that day, when the First Years were gathered together, James turned to them all with a grin. "I'm definitely proud of it, I feel like a defender of the underdogs or something," he announced.

"Marauder, more like," Lauren said.

The four boys looked between each other and soon broke out into grins.

"Marauder, I like that," Sirius commented. Lauren and I rolled our eyes.

"That wasn't meant as a compliment," Lauren replied.

And yet somehow, these boys took it as one. That wasn't the last time they pulled a stunt like that, far from it. They soon made a name for themselves, and sheer determination on their part made sure that name was the Marauders. I think it was both a declaration that they never promised to be good, and a stubbornness to claim the word that had been intended as an insult.

We stayed out of their way, for the most part. I got along with Remus, and we often discussed homework, but I avoided their pranks and schemes. Lauren would sometimes join them, or follow through with one she thought up alone, but even she didn't sit around and chat with them in the evenings unless there was a Quidditch match to follow on the wireless.

As for that letter, I never did find out who it was from. She never mentioned it again, and didn't write back. Before we knew it, Christmas was nearly upon us, and most of us were preparing to go home at the end of the week. Sirius and Lauren were staying, and with the animosity that had grown between them over our first term, I wasn't sure what I'd be coming back to.

* * *

**A/N: I know things are starting to move quickly, but I'm sure you want to get to the good stuff as much as I do :) Thank you for taking the time to read this and if you'd like to let me know your thoughts below, I will love you forever!**

**In the next chapter: Simon's letter is revealed, Christmas is somewhat eventful and fluffy and Danny's new friend, Chris, is introduced!**


End file.
